


Lending a Hand

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blowjobs, Brotherhood-era, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Grinding, Kingsglaive - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Brotherhood Era, Promnyx, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Slow Burn-ish, Underage - Freeform, accidental ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Nyx is a stranger in a strange land, bumbling through jobs and trying to find his place...and then he meets a young kid named Prompto.Warning: Prompto is underage for the first half of this fic. Nothing overtly explicit happens between them, but there is adult content so, be warned :)





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they met was hardly ideal.

Nyx had taken a job as a handyman for a local construction company – it was all he could manage to find in Insomnia after recently emigrating there – but he hadn’t expected the job to be so demanding. His job had been to work on the fence, repairing it and replacing any broken metal and wood, but he’d barely gotten started when he fell off the ladder and his _belt_ caught on a post. He was _stuck. _

It was painful and awkward, but no one had come to check on Nyx and the proud side of him didn’t really want them to find him in such a predicament.

And that’s when _he_ showed up.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Nyx looks up from his current attempt to free himself and stops when his eyes fall upon the youth staring at him in concern. Wild tufts of blond hair don a beautifully freckled sun-kissed face, and piercing blue-violet eyes behind glasses blink up at Nyx in concern. The young teenager is wearing a high-school uniform, shirt untucked and tie pulled loose, and it’s…charming. He’s short and slim though his face is a bit round, like baby fat he hasn’t quite lost. But he’s too old for baby fat, so…weight loss?

Nyx doesn’t even realize he’s staring – and probably blushing – until he hears the youth repeat his question. He slumps in defeat and motions to his belt. “I’m stuck,” he mutters.

“Clearly,” the blond laughs, but it’s kind. “Let me help!”

Setting his shoulder bag down, the teenager hops the fence with ease and after a brief struggle, frees Nyx, who falls to the ground in relief. He’s sore and sweaty and embarrassed, but when he looks up, the kid is offering him a hand and he can’t help but take it.

“You gonna be okay if I leave?” He’s smiling and it’s so pure and happy that Nyx can’t help returning it.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Good!”

And with that, the kid hops the fence again, snatches up his bag, and hurries off down the sidewalk, but not before he turns and waves goodbye to Nyx.

Nyx can’t help returning the gesture and gets back to work, but not before he trips and falls on his face with a groan of frustration.

* * *

The second time they meet, it’s even worse.

Somehow, Nyx is still a handyman finding odd jobs. He’s been booted from construction, so now he’s helping paint instead. It’s not his fault fences are evil and out to get him, so he’s more than happy to stay _inside_ where he’s safer, right?

Wrong.

The gods are out to get him, it seems, when he’s in the process of painting the wall beneath a balcony. He’s nearly finished when there’s a commotion on the floor above him, a crash, and then paint is suddenly pouring all over him, drowning him in white. He’s so stunned, he doesn’t think to move until he’s _covered_, and by then it’s too late.

Coughing and sputtering, Nyx is sent outside before _he_ makes a mess and nearly bumps into someone. He apologizes through his anger as he looks around for the hose, only to realize he recognizes the person he almost bowled over.

It’s the young blond from the other week. His hair isn’t styled today, resting natural and down, but the glasses and uniform are unmistakable – it’s the same kid.

Nyx knows he shouldn’t let his heart skip a bit, but it does. There’s just something so…innocent and perfect about the youth that he wishes he were a kid again. Well, he’s not _that_ old, he’s barely twenty, but it’s enough to make the blond off-limits.

“Oh no,” the youth mourns, looking over Nyx but it isn’t clear if he recognizes him from the fence debacle. “It’s going to take _so_ much to get that paint out of your hair!”

Nyx wipes the paint from his eyes, blinking in surprise that _that’s_ what the kid chose to comment on, but he can’t help a smile. “Any tips?” he finds himself asking.

The teenager frowns and thinks for a long moment before he finally shakes his head in disappointment. “I’m sorry, buddy,” he laments. “I’ve never gotten paint in my hair before. You’re okay though, right?”

Nyx flings some paint off his hand onto the ground and sighs before nodding. “Yeah, story of my life,” he assures, “but thanks for asking.”

“Sorry I couldn’t be more help! I gotta go.” The kid turns with a wave. “Good luck!”

Nyx waves back, watching until he can no longer see the young blond before he sighs again and looks around for a hose.

* * *

It’s late in the evening by the time Nyx begins the long walk home. He got most of the paint off him with the hose, but his clothes are ruined and there’s still plenty left in his hair. He plans on taking a long shower, or a bath, he doesn’t know yet. His tub is a bit too small for him to take a comfortable bath, but after a day like today, he probably shouldn’t complain.

Truth be told, Nyx wonders if he should complain about anything, given his circumstances. His situation isn’t ideal, but at least he has a place to live and a job – even if he’s terrible at it. He has a roof over his head and food to eat, that should be enough.

But it isn’t.

He’s lonely, he’s unhappy, and yet, it’s better than where he came from.

Turning a corner, Nyx is relieved he’s almost home, but when he glances up, he spots an older couple – neighbors a few buildings down from his. They’re struggling with their groceries and even though he’s tired and sore and covered in paint, Nyx jogs across the street to help them.

Once all the groceries are inside, they try to invite Nyx to stay for supper, but he politely declines and excuses himself out the door.

By the time he reaches his apartment and lets himself in, Nyx realizes what a downer it is to return home. He doesn’t have a lot of furniture and the place doesn’t feel warm. He doesn’t have pictures of family, or any personal knick-knacks. It’s devoid of anything that warrants being called a home and it’s…well, it’s not great that’s for sure.

He turns on the TV, pops something to eat in the microwave, and then heads into his bedroom to change. He manages to get some more paint out of his hair by brushing it, but his braids are a mess and he’ll have to spend time fixing them at some point.

At least he doesn’t end up burning his dinner and eats in his armchair in front of his TV.

What a life.

* * *

Despite it being the weekend, Prompto doesn’t have much to do. He spends most of the morning cleaning his house before changing into his running clothes, wanting to get in a run while it’s still cool out. He’s so close, _so_ close to being ready to introduce himself to the prince – just a _little_ more fat to go.

It’s only a matter of time.

Finished getting ready, Prompto heads out the door and jogs down the street to the park, inhaling deeply and feeling grateful it’s such a beautiful day out. He turns at the corner, crosses the next busy street, and makes his way into the park and onto the path. He already spots familiar faces out for a run or walk, waving excitedly to them as he jogs along.

The slow burn in his lungs feels good and he’s so glad he’s managed to build up so much stamina. He never pegged himself for a runner and the fact that he’s gotten so far and accomplished so much makes him so proud.

No one can take that away.

As he turns along the path deeper into the park, Prompto spots a familiar face on a bench up ahead, but he can’t figure out from where. It isn’t until the man looks up at Prompto’s approach, that the blond realizes it’s the handyman from the fence. He laughs as he waves, coming to a stop before the older man.

“Oh hey!” he exclaims breathlessly. “Run into anymore fences?”

The gray-haired man blushes as he swallows the bite of food in his mouth, shaking his head. “I don’t do fences anymore,” he admits. “I’m painting now.”

“Painting…” Prompto says before he gasps softly in surprise. “You mean, that was _you_ the other day covered in paint?” He doesn’t mean to laugh and covers his mouth. “Sorry, I just, I didn’t _recognize_ you.”

“I know,” the man replies with a grimace, but he’s smiling now and Prompto knows he didn’t offend him. A pause follows before the man offers Prompto some of his lunch. “Wanna join me?”

Prompto hadn’t gotten a good look at the guy the first time they met. He was hanging from a fence for starters, and then he’d been covered in paint the next time, but now, standing before him in a normal situation for once, Prompto is struck by those blue-gray eyes, and those muscles, and that _hair_……which still has traces of paint in it.

He even notes the _tiny_ tattoos here and there and he has to smile.

“Oh, no, I can’t eat,” he declines, shaking his head, “but um, I can sit and talk for a bit!” He moves to sit down next to the worker, checking his watch. “Are you working today?”

“Nah,” the man replies, “but eating here beats my apartment.” He nods towards a nearby building. “I moved here not too long ago, so…it’s not really home, you know?”

Prompto glances towards the building and nods, even if he doesn’t _quite_ understand. “Yeah, my parents are never home,” he says, “it gets pretty lonely sometimes. So, I guess I kind of get it?”

“That sucks,” comes the reply Prompto doesn’t expect and he looks over in surprise. “To have parents that aren’t there, I mean.”

Prompto thinks about it before he nods a bit and smiles. “I can take care of myself,” he assures with another nod. “Where are you from?”

“Galadh.” The man eats the rest of his sandwich and dusts off his hands as he looks at Prompto. “Ever heard of it?”

“I think so,” Prompto admits, not wanting to lie. His heart is pounding at the way those eyes are staring at him. “What brought you here to Insomnia?”

The older man shrugs a little, like it’s not something he’s ready to talk about and Prompto takes the hint. “Gotcha,” he says, rising to his feet. “I should finish my run. It was nice talking to you!” He hesitates when he sees the disappointment reflected in those blue-gray eyes. “I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again!”

And with that, Prompto runs off down the path, butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Curiosity gets the better of him.

After returning home and showering, Prompto changes into some jeans and a dark shirt and heads towards the building the man called his home. He doesn’t know why, but he’s eager to see where he lives and what, if anything, Prompto can possibly do to help. He’s not sure why he thinks the older man needs his help, but what if he does?

It doesn’t take him long to cross to that side of town, and it isn’t even a side he’d call _bad_, but he recognizes it as an immigrant-heavy area. He looks around as he heads down a sidewalk, eyes on the building Nyx called his, before he spots the man across the street helping an older couple load something into their car.

Worried he’ll be spotted, Prompto hides behind the fence and glances around, able to see the muscles from here, but his heart is softening and growing for the way the older man is helping the couple. Prompto can’t believe his luck at stumbling upon this sight, but realizes that there really isn’t a way for him to bring this up in conversation without admitting he spied in the first place.

Either way, he’s grateful he witnessed it. He _knew_ the man was a good soul, but he doesn’t understand why that brought him across town. He’s crushing on a complete stranger who’s older than him, but that doesn’t explain Prompto’s behavior at all.

He’s crushing, and he’s crushing bad.

Turning to head back home before he’s spotted, Prompto wonders what he can do to help the other man feel more at home before it hits him and he feels like a genius.

* * *

Nyx is actually a little disappointed when he doesn’t run into the young blond over the next couple of days. Their little run-in at the park the other day had been a nice surprise. Nyx hadn’t expected to run into the kid there of all places and despite the path their conversation had gone, he was happy about it.

Something about it excited him. He couldn’t be imagining the attraction he felt coming _from_ the young blond. It was a stupid idea, but Nyx finds himself caring less and less. Though, being an immigrant, stupid decisions like this were probably ones he couldn’t afford to make.

But maybe, just maybe he’d ask the teen out for coffee or something the next time they bump into each other.

Fortunately for him, his day at work goes by uneventfully. Things had been rather calm since the last incident, even though that hadn’t been his fault. He definitely had nothing to do with someone _else_ knocking over a can of paint, but still, it didn’t look good for him when constant issues of that nature occurred while he was working.

But Nyx found himself looking for the blond on his breaks, before realizing the kid was probably in school and that…that’s kind of a hard pill to swallow.

Why can’t he stop thinking about him?

By the time his shift ends, Nyx feels a little disheartened. Maybe he’s building himself up for a disaster, or reading too much into this. He isn’t sure, but he decides he should probably start going to bars or something to meet people, even though he doesn’t want to.

The walk back to his apartment is slow and boring. He doesn’t really want to go home, so he takes a detour through the park, but he doesn’t see the kid and feels stupid for thinking he would.

Nyx decides to stop by the store and get some beer and something spicy to eat, figuring he could torture himself with the food and wallow in his misery with the beer. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling so down over this nonsense, but he knows his problems started long before he met the kid.

When he reaches his building and climbs the stairs, Nyx blinks in surprise when he finds a package waiting for him. He glances around like it’s a trick, or some kind of joke because he definitely didn’t order anything, but when he gets closer, he realizes it’s been hand-wrapped and realizes it’s a gift.

Groaning, Nyx thinks it’s from his elderly neighbors and bends down to pick it up, tucking it under his arm as he lets himself in. Once the door is shut and locked, Nyx sets down his things and carries the package into the kitchen. He wonders what on earth they could’ve gotten him as he starts unwrapping it – it’s big, but not terribly heavy.

He opens the package to reveal a picture frame with several pictures scattered throughout. He realizes after looking over each picture, that they’re all of places throughout Insomnia, with the word ‘_Home_’ written in a blank space of the canvas. He blinks in surprise, confused that the couple would get him something like this before Nyx blinks down and notices the note left in the box.

Reaching down, he opens it and reads—

_Okay, please don’t think I’m creepy, but I decided to stop by your neighborhood and saw you helping that couple. I talked to them and found out where you lived and decided to make you this. Welcome to Insomnia! I hope this helps you feel a little more at home. I took the pictures myself and made the frame for you! _

_Hang in there :) –Prompto_

It’s a full minute before Nyx realizes Prompto is the kid. A warmth blossoms in his chest and he nearly cries before he shakes the tears away and looks back down at the picture frame. He can’t believe he almost missed that Prompto is _in_ one of the pictures in the bottom corner.

Nyx can’t even begin to think of how much this means to him, or what he can possibly do to thank the kid—Prompto. What a name.

Wasting no time, Nyx finds a nail and hangs up the frame in his living room, so that it’s the first thing he’ll see when he walks through his door.

Maybe, just maybe, he’ll make a home out of this place after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally talk to each other.  
and dive in way too deep.
> 
> Warning: underage-ish stuff going on in this chapter. Nothing NSFW.

Prompto wishes he had someone to talk to about his crush on the random handyman.

He supposes that maybe it’s his own fault for keeping to himself so much, but after spending the time to make the picture frame for this handyman named Nyx, he’s overwhelmed with feelings. It’s stupid, he knows, not only is this Nyx older, but one conversation in a park doesn’t make them destined to be.

It’s just a childish crush, Prompto knows, and yet, he wants to sneak a picture and keep it in his room -but he worries that’s a little _too_ much.

He’s wanted to walk by the development Nyx is working at, but holds himself back. At some point, it would become obvious and maybe he’d attract the wrong kind of attention, but he really wants to see the other man again.

Prompto is asking for trouble, but he knows a good person when he sees one. A bad guy wouldn’t help out his elderly neighbors. A bad guy wouldn’t be trying to make a living and care about having a home. Prompto knows a lonely soul when he sees one too.

So, maybe it’s not the worst thing when he finds himself heading down the sidewalk by the house he’d last seen all the workers at. He hopes he can time it just right when Nyx leaves today and they’ll bump into each other. But what if Nyx doesn’t remember him?

Prompto scoffs quietly. Impossible!

…But what if Nyx hated the present? What if he thought Prompto was creepy and a pest or something worse – a _stalker_.

Petrified by these sudden thoughts, Prompto turns to go, but hears a voice call out his name and he looks around in confusion. Who on Eos would be… He turns to see Nyx leaning over the fence waving at him and Prompto promptly breaks out in a deep blush.

So, Nyx knows his name.

Of _course_ he knows Prompto’s name, Prompto _gave it to him on the gift he made_.

Woodenly, Prompto makes his way over to Nyx, embarrassed that he’s so nervous but it’s his own damn fault. He waves a little, praying his blush has faded enough to look like maybe it’s just the sun making his face as red as it is.

“Hey, Prompto, right?” Nyx asks as Prompto gets within range.

“Heh, yeah, that’s me,” Prompto manages, rubbing the back of his neck before he reaches for his tie. Did it tighten again on its own?

“Thanks, man,” Nyx says, crossing his arms over the fence as he leans over it. “For the pictures and the frame, I really like it.”

Prompto perks up at those words. “Y-you do?” he asks in reply, braving a smile. “Oh gods, I thought you were going to think I was a creep.”

“I do.”

Prompto blanches and Nyx laughs, dropping his head.

“I’m kidding.”

Prompto lets out a breath and manages a weak laugh. “Don’t do that to me, man,” he says as Nyx looks up and offers a smile. “…I’m glad though.”

“Can I ask why?”

The question catches Prompto off-guard and he looks up to see Nyx watching him. He’s so good looking, it should be a crime, cut off shirt, work belt, jeans. It’s like a bad porn waiting to happen but Prompto’s game, though he shouldn’t be.

“I-I…” the youth stammers as he blushes and drops his gaze. He can’t believe he’s losing his nerve in front of the older man like this. He was so _confident_ the other day. “I mean, what you said at the park… It really hit me, you know? I figured it would cheer you up, having someone in your corner.”

Nyx’s lips curl up in another smile and he nods. “Took those pictures yourself?”

Prompto looks back up at the question, nodding with a smile. “Yeah!” he exclaims. “I really like photography. I have a million I could show you!”

Nyx laughs softly and nods. “I’m sure you could,” he says before he hesitates, glancing over his shoulder like he’s worried someone’s watching or listening. “Hey, uh, you want to grab a bite to eat or something? I really wouldn’t mind seeing those pictures.”

Prompto’s heart is pounding in his chest – he’s been crushing for a while, it’s like a dream come true. But he should know better. Nyx is probably just being nice and wants a friend and that’s what Prompto was trying to be.

Just a friend.

“Sure!” he finds himself saying. “There’s a nice sandwich place by the park we could go to, even make a picnic out of it, if you’d like.”

There’s something in Nyx’s expression that says he’s still hesitating, like he _knows_ this is asking for trouble and something about that gives Prompto hope. Like, maybe Nyx likes him back in _that _way, but he stuffs those thoughts down inside.

It’s bad enough he’s chasing this like he is. He’s only going to get his heart broken for being a stupid teenager here.

“Sounds good, when?”

Prompto grins. “How about tonight?”

* * *

Prompto waits down the street at the corner for Nyx to finish up inside the house. His stomach is twisting in knots as he glances at his watch, anxious and feeling stupid for letting himself get this worked up. It’s just dinner, it’s just sandwiches in the park, nothing more.

But he knows he’s lying to himself. He knows he wants this to be more and is hoping for _some_ sign of a sure thing from Nyx. And he _knows_ that isn’t fair to the other man, but he can’t help it.

You’d have to be blind not to think that man isn’t _fine_ and it’s not Prompto’s fault he’s too young and Nyx is…well, saying he’s too old sounds wrong, but it’s the unfortunate truth.

Prompto just doesn’t know the gap, but he’s determined to find out.

When someone calls his name, Prompto looks up and spots Nyx jogging down the sidewalk to meet him. “Hey,” he calls as he gets closer. “Sorry that took so long.”

“No problem,” Prompto assures with a smile. “The sandwich place will still be there.”

Nyx laughs at the attempted joke, which is more than Prompto was expecting and he hopes his ears aren’t as red as they feel.

But Nyx notices and wonders if this is already past the point of no return. No, it can’t be. The kid is just young and innocent and trying to do something nice for a stranger. It’s nothing more than that, but he hates himself for agreeing to go out with the kid.

He _hates_ that he’s noticed every blush, every shy averted gaze. He’s lonely, but he’s not imagining things or pushing his desperation onto this teenager.

He needs to stop, he needs to turn back now, but his feet keep carrying him forward, next to the young blond, down the sidewalk, closer to his doom.

“Great weather today,” Prompto says and Nyx glances over with a slight smile, nodding.

“Yeah, a shame they have me painting inside,” he replies, shifting his bag.

Prompto giggles before he can help it and glances over at Nyx. “So, um, what happened with the paint that day?”

Cheeks flushing, Nyx clears his throat and looks away, not sure why he’s embarrassed, but he is. “Someone knocked over a paint can, poured all over me,” he explains, “not sure why it’s _my_ fault I made a mess and not whoever kicked the can over, but whatever.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Still finding paint chips.”

Prompto can’t help laughing again and covers his mouth. “Sorry,” he apologizes through his fingers, giggling again but Nyx is smiling.

Does this kid know how cute he is?

“So, um, if you don’t want to be a handyman, what do you want to do?” Prompto braves to ask next, leading Nyx across the street closer to their destination.

Nyx shrugs. “Haven’t really figured that out yet,” he says, looking disappointed. “Part of me didn’t think I’d made it this far, and the rest of me is still…trying to make something out of this.” He gestures to himself and Prompto frowns a bit.

“You’ll figure it out,” the youth assures, patting Nyx’s shoulder and looking up at him before he gestures to the shop. “Here we are!”

Nyx glances at the hand on his shoulder before turning towards the shop and smiling a little. Something about it seems like it’s _right_ up Prompto’s alley as they head inside and to the counter. He’s scanning the menu, decides what he wants and orders his sandwich to go, turning to Prompto.

“Go ahead, I got this.”

Prompto’s cheeks turn red and he shakes his head, pushing his glasses up before they fall. “O-oh, no, I couldn’t let you…” he tries to protest.

“Dude, you made me a really nice gift, this is the least I can do.”

Prompto stammers a second longer before he purses his lips shuts and nods with a shy smile. “Okay,” he whispers before he steps up to the counter to order.

Nyx gladly pays for their sandwiches as they stand off to the side to wait, but Prompto’s mind is reeling.

Is Nyx just being nice? Is Prompto reading too much into this? His heart is pounding again, he wants to tell Nyx how he feels, but worries it’ll just crush him. How are you supposed to know when someone is just ‘being nice’ anyway?

“Why so quiet?”

The question jolts Prompto out of his brain and he looks up, blushing once again. “Sorry,” he says, trying to laugh it off. “Was just thinking.”

“Anything worth sharing?”

Prompto peers at Nyx curiously, wondering what the other man is getting at, but he offers a smile and another laugh and rubs the back of his neck. “Nah, just teenager stuff,” he assures before their numbers are called and he dashes to the counter to grab them

Nyx can only watch and wonder.

* * *

The spot in the park Prompto picks is pretty perfect as far as spots go. There’s a hill further in that overlooks most of the runner’s path and you can see some of the city from there. With the sun hanging low in the early evening sky, the air is cool but not too chilly, not yet. They’ve got time to enjoy their sandwiches before the temperature will drop unfavorably.

They sit down together and Prompto takes their sandwiches out, handing one to Nyx before unwrapping his with an appreciative sigh.

“So…” Nyx says as he unwraps his sandwich and tries to think about something to talk about. “Still in school, huh?”

“Yeah…” Prompto answers just as awkwardly, picking at a piece of lettuce that’s too big for his liking. “I’m, um, in the same grade as the prince!”

Nyx lifts an eyebrow and glances at Prompto. “Oh yeah?” he asks before taking a bite. “How is he?”

“He’s _really_ cool,” the blond replies as he looks away and takes a bite as well. “I really want to be his friend.”

Tilting his head, Nyx swallows. “How come you’re not already?” he asks. “I can’t imagine he wouldn’t like you.”

Prompto blushes and ducks his head a bit. “Thanks, but…” he trails off and looks away. “Nah, forget it, it’s silly.”

“What’s silly?”

To his surprise, Prompto doesn’t answer right away and when he does, his expression is serious and determined. “When I first met him, for the first time three years ago, I was really heavy,” he says, “and the prince made a comment about it. I know he wasn’t being mean, but… I decided I couldn’t be his friend until I lost it and was in the best shape. I’m almost there!” He pats his face. “This is being a little stubborn.”

Nyx looks over Prompto, surprised and impressed. “Whoa.” He doesn’t mean to let his gaze linger, but he’s confirmed the kid’s in high school and he is going to all sorts of hell for just _looking. _“I think you’re ready now. I saw you run. You’re in great shape. He’s gonna love you.”

Prompto’s already blushing from the way those eyes studied him and maybe this isn’t such a good idea. It’s not Nyx’s fault, Prompto’s literally delivering himself on a platter for the older guy, but he can’t be imagining those looks.

The silence that follows is awkward and they both eat their sandwiches as if to give themselves an excuse for being quiet, but Prompto can’t take it anymore. His youthful impatience is rattling off all kinds of terrible situations in his head and he _has_ to say something.

Just as he opens his mouth, Nyx clears his throat and stuffs the wrapper of his finished sandwich back in the bag. “This was great,” he says, getting to his feet. “Next time you’ll have to bring your pictures.”

Prompto watches Nyx get to his feet, panic setting in. Did he ruin this already? Or is Nyx finally deciding this isn’t worth the risk? It’d be the smart thing to do, Prompto knows, but he can’t let the other man leave.

“W-wait,” he stammers, getting to his feet as Nyx steps away, taking the other man by the wrist to tug him back.

It’s like fate wants to tempt them, torture them, because Nyx spins right around and against Prompto and they tumble in a tangled mess to the ground. The air is knocked from Prompto as Nyx lands atop him, and he gasps for air as Nyx starts laughing.

“You okay?”

Prompto laughs through his breathlessness, nodding but when Nyx tries to get up, he clings to the older man. There’s a moment where their gazes meet and they try to assess if this is really worth it, but there’s no better moment. Nyx is literally on top of him, their faces are inches apart, and Prompto takes the risk.

He tilts his head up and kisses Nyx.

Nyx stiffens, almost immediately, but he doesn’t pull away. He’s cursing himself the entire time as he relaxes and lets himself kiss the younger man back. It’s soft and tentative and for a moment, they forget where they are. Nyx swears he can feel Prompto’s heart pounding against both their chests, and it should be enough to stop him.

But it isn’t.

When the kiss deepens, Prompto’s inexperience comes into play and Nyx knows this is bad, but he feels a sense of pride in the way he teaches Prompto to kiss. He coaxes the younger man’s tongue into his mouth, guides him through head tilts and soft breaths. Hands bunch themselves in his shirt while his fingers slip through golden tufts of hair.

And when they finally break apart, Nyx knows he’s screwed. Prompto’s cheeks are flushed, glasses askew, eyelids heavy – he looks even more mussed than he did before with his untucked shirt and loosened tie. Nyx feels things stirring inside him he can’t fight anymore.

He knows that was Prompto’s first kiss, he knows he is fucking with their futures.

And he’s starting to not care.

* * *

Prompto’s over the moon as Nyx walks him home. He loops an arm around one of Nyx’s and presses close as he guides them to his house. He didn’t need an escort, but he’s happy he hasn’t scared the older man away. He knows they have to do things right. He can’t ruin this or rush this, so he tries to behave himself.

He hates that he doesn’t live that far away from the park, and they reach his house before long. He bites his lip and looks up at Nyx, hand sliding down the older man’s arm to take his hand. “I had a good time,” he says.

“Yeah,” Nyx agrees with a nod, clearing his throat. “Me too.”

“Nyx?”

“Yeah?”

As soon as Nyx turns his head to look at Prompto, there are lips on his own again. He wants to push Prompto away, but can’t and instead, he holds the younger man close against himself.

Prompto’s berating himself for legit doing what he just told himself _not_ to do, but Nyx leans into the kiss and presses Prompto against the front door. He’s glad the porch light is off, no one can see them, but that should be enough to stop him.

It isn’t.

Prompto’s a fast learner. He’s pressing back into the kiss, braver with his tongue, tilting his head to get a better angle. Nyx eats it up and wants more, but the alarms are going off in his head by now and he pulls back, panting, finding Prompto’s eyes in the dark.

“Sorry,” the young blond whispers, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“Sh,” Nyx cuts off with a shake of his head. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow or figure it out.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “No more stalking though, and don’t send me anything inappropriate.”

He hands his phone to Prompto and waits impatiently for the younger man to take it. “I wasn’t stalking,” Prompto pouts as he types his number in and hands the phone back to Nyx.

“I know,” Nyx replies with a smile, kissing Prompto’s temple before he turns to leave. He should be concerned he’s letting himself dive in so deep, but he’s clinging to some bit of hope now.

Maybe Prompto is exactly what he’s been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am setting myself up for failure with this fic, so all comments are welcomed <3 If you're reading, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto invites nyx to a carnival.  
fluff and some risque stuff ensues.

Nyx sighs against his pillow when his alarm goes off, reaching to smack it off as he takes a few minutes to wake up. Aside from work, he doesn’t know what today has in store for him but a part of him knows it’s going to end with Prompto in _some_ way.

He’s still not sure what to make of the kid. He knows he should be fighting this, knows the risk, knows what this is doing to him, but it’s just so _difficult_.

And he doesn’t know why.

He’s not _that_ lonely, is he?

Frowning when he thinks about the answer to that question, Nyx sits up and rubs at his face in frustration before his phone chirps with a text message. He blinks in confusion before he leans over and sees it’s from Prompto and a part of him groans.

But then he opens the text and he can’t help smiling.

_>>morning! I need your help with my outfit today! which is better_?

Nyx frowns and fears the worst before Prompto sends him two pictures of him wearing his school uniform. He’s confused for a moment before he facepalms into his hand, snorting and laughing and honestly? He couldn’t have asked for a better way to wake up than that.

>>_the second one_

There’s a pause before Prompto replies with a laughing emoji and a “thanks, babe youre the best!” and although Nyx wants to shy away from that kissy face emoji, he’s happy it’s there.

He’s going to hell.

Nyx is still contemplating things as he showers, brushes his hair and puts it in a ponytail before he gets dressed for the day. He sits on his couch and watches the news, sipping his coffee as he glances at the picture frame Prompto made him – it still gives him a warm feeling in his chest and he wonders how Prompto got to be such a bubbly, caring kid.

He wonders how long he’s going to stress about their age gap – if he’s ever going to _stop_ worrying. Should he stop worrying? He doesn’t _know_.

He knows he doesn’t want to stop seeing the kid. He knows that this is probably going to wreck him in more ways than one. He just…hopes it doesn’t wreck Prompto.

He doesn’t know if could handle bearing that guilt. He’s got enough on his plate and plenty he hasn’t told Prompto, plenty that he doesn’t want to think about. He glances at the drawer in his kitchen where these untold secrets lay and he sighs.

Memories he’d rather not remember but afraid to forget.

Glancing at the time, Nyx finishes up his coffee and gets his things before he heads out the door and off to work. He hasn’t made it far before his phone chirps again and he pulls it out only to see it’s Prompto again. A part of him worries this is going to become a problem, but his fears are assuaged once he reads the text.

>>_I forgot to tell u that i’m helping @ the carnival in town this afternoon! wanna come?_

Nyx knows he has to work but wonders if he can squeeze away a bit early.

>>_I can try. How long will you be there_?

>>_i’m taking shifts with another student! So if u have to come after work, i'll still be there! and we can do rides and snacks and shit! i'll tell my friends at the ticket booth to let u in for free :))))_ _just tell them ur there for me_

A part of Nyx worries yet again. It’s too public and it’s too risky to go to a carnival. Yet, it’s such a perfect opportunity for them to spend time together for cheap because neither of them really have much to work with in terms of spare money and Nyx probably shouldn’t listen to that part of his brain, but he does.

He pockets his phone, mind made up, and heads to work with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Nyx can’t believe he managed to get off work an hour early. They ran into some trouble that will cause delays another day, but the problems left them with little to do but sit on their asses until they could call someone to fix it.

Hopping on a bus that will take him to the carnival, Nyx smiles to himself as he looks out the window and thinks about the evening ahead. It’s a beautiful day, it’s warm and sunny, and it’s almost enough to make him forget. It’s almost enough to make him think things are going to be okay.

It _is_ enough to keep him smiling.

He spots the carnival in the near distance well before he reaches his stop and his smile widens. There’s something exciting and charming about the sight of the carnival and it’s enough to have Nyx hurrying down the sidewalks to find Prompto in the chaos of sound and color. He spots the ticket booth and feels himself get a bit worried before he shakes it off and approaches the two girls.

“Hey,” he says, hoping he can sound a little younger. “…Prompto said to tell you I’m here for him?”

The girls giggle and nod, pointing to their left. “Follow the path that way, you can’t miss him,” one of them says as she blushes and giggles again.

Nyx offers a smile, thanks them, and heads down the main thoroughfare of the carnival in the direction the girls had pointed. He’s surprised at the crowd that’s here already, given that it’s still fairly early in the afternoon and this seems to be a school event of some sort. It’s the only thing that explains all the youths running so many of the stands and small attractions.

Nyx is even more surprised when he realizes he’s approaching a dunking booth and a sun-tinged Prompto is sitting on the plank, soaked from previous dunks and bracing himself for another. The kid throwing the ball strikes the target and Prompto plunges into the water to a chorus of cheers and Nyx’s mouth goes dry.

Prompto’s swim trunks leave little to the imagination. His youthful body is toned but traces of the heaviness he’s fought to shed still here and there. He emerges from the water, pushes his soaking wet hair back over his head, and climbs back on the plank as he congratulates the kid and glances up.

Their eyes meet and Nyx can see the blush on Prompto’s face from where he stands. Maybe it was an honest mistake, another naïve decision made by a teenager, or maybe Prompto knew exactly what he was doing by inviting Nyx to see him get dunked in a tank over and over. Either way, it was not what Nyx was expecting and he’s struggling to swallow.

He approaches the tank tentatively – the kid that had dunked Prompto was the last one in line, so they have a moment to spare.

“Hey,” Prompto says as casually as he can manage, resting his arms on the side of the tank as he leans over to look at Nyx. He’s still blushing and he’s dripping wet, and neither of them can ignore this. “Glad you could make it! Wanna have a go?”

It’s Nyx’s turn to blush as he looks away and clears his throat, and it takes a moment for Prompto to realize what he says.

“I-I mean, wanna see if you can dunk me?” the blond quickly tries to correct, pointing to the balls resting by the target. “I’ve only got a few minutes before my last shift ends.”

Glancing down at the balls, Nyx smiles a little before he nods and figures why not. He eases the awkward air when he bends down to pick up a couple, moving back to the line and throwing the first ball. He misses, but after adjusting his aim, he strikes the target and Prompto plunges into the water below.

It’s hard not to watch the way he emerges from the tank like a gawky mermaid, skin glistening, hands pushing his hair back as he laughs and blinks away the water. He finds Nyx and claps before climbing out of the tank.

“Nice throw!” he compliments as another kid in swim trunks appears and waves to him. They switch places and Prompto leads Nyx into the curtained area behind the water tank. Nyx spots a towel and hands it to the blond, trying not to eye the way the teenager’s trunks cling to him, or the way Prompto starts to shiver in the cooler shaded area of the tent.

They’re both surprisingly quiet, like they know what each other is thinking as Nyx turns to give Prompto privacy so he can change into dry clothes. He hates what his mind is doing, hates that he is thinking about what they could get away with in the tent. As long as they’re both quiet, they could probably get away with a _lot_, and just when he thinks he’s going to lose control and try, Prompto takes his hand.

“Come on!” the blond exclaims cheerfully. “Let’s go get some food!”

Nyx can only smile down at the kid, smile at the soft sunburn on Prompto’s nose, the way his damp hair is starting to curl into tufts, the eagerness in those eyes. He can’t help himself, he leans in and kisses Prompto, letting it deepen before Prompto pulls back and they’re both surprised he’s being the reasonable one.

“Come _on_.”

Nyx leaves his workbag behind with Prompto’s things in the tent as he follows the youth out down the main path again. They’re holding hands and he lets himself relax a bit, even if it’s not the smartest thing for him to do.

“What do you feel like eating?” Prompto asks as they walk. “We’ve got hot dogs, those funnel cakes, um… Ooh! Turkey legs are _awesome_.” He looks at Nyx. “Or maybe a burger and fries, or just cotton candy!”

Before Nyx can decide, they stop at a stand and Prompto manages to get a helping of fries. He smiles at Nyx and offers the older man one, lifting it to his lips shamelessly. Nyx stares in surprise and shock, but Prompto just smiles.

“I can’t eat all these by myself,” he says innocently enough and Nyx’s lips betray him as they part and take the offered fry.

He knows they’re being stared at, but he knows it’s not for the reasons he’s worried about. They walk away and Prompto offers him another, only this time he doesn’t pull his fingers away in time and Nyx’s lips close around them.

Whether it was intentional or not, Prompto doesn’t know, but he feels his face burst into flame as he looks away and nearly trips over his own feet as he pulls his fingers away and stares intently at the ground. It’s an eternity before he looks up, only to see Nyx’s face is as red as his and he relaxes just a bit.

It’s not something they’re going to forget now that it’s happened, because now they’re both thinking about finding somewhere to be alone. Somewhere they can kiss and touch and relieve the tension, but they _can’t_.

Nyx beats himself up for it. Why is he letting this happen? Prompto could be so good for him mentally, but he’s _terrible_ for him physically. They _can’t_ act on these thoughts.

“Oh!” Prompto exclaims, breaking the infuriatingly awkward silence as he points ahead of them. “I’m so good at this, come on!”

One hand holding the fries, the other taking one of Nyx’s again, Prompto tugs them over to a shooting game with moving targets. He waves to the kid manning the stand and hands the fries to Nyx. “Just watch!”

And Nyx does. He’s stunned into a jaw-drop when Prompto lines up his shot and takes out multiple targets without missing any. He nearly drops the fries as he looks from the targets to Prompto, and he hopes no one decides to look down at his pants.

“You wanna try?” Prompto asks, feigning ignorance but Nyx hears the cockiness in that question and it’s well deserved.

“I’d rather not embarrass myself,” he laughs, trying not to look as awkward and horny as he feels. He’s already past the point of embarrassment.

Prompto laughs but senses the discomfort and frowns, nearly asking what’s wrong before he figures it out and blushes. He knows his friend is watching them and rolling his eyes, but Prompto forgets him and thinks more about how he wants to kiss Nyx and make him feel _good_, even though he knows the older man won’t touch him.

He feels that desire radiating off Nyx even if they’re both trying to quash it, but it’s all he can do to just take Nyx’s hand and lead him away.

Another awkward silence follows and Nyx starts to wonder if this was such a good idea. He’s so hard, it’s almost uncomfortable, and the idea of being with Prompto isn’t enough to sober him.

“Hey, wanna go on the ferris wheel?”

The question jerks Nyx from his thoughts and he looks up in surprise at the ride in the near distance. “Oh, uh, sure,” he says with a nod, shrugging. Why not?

“Okay, get in line! I’ll be there in a sec!”

Nyx blinks when Prompto dashes off, but shrugs and heads to the line, tossing the fries along the way. He doesn’t really have much of an appetite anymore and they’re cold now anyway. He gets in line and waits for longer than he expects before Prompto reappears, out of breath.

“Sorry!” he apologizes, taking Nyx’s hand and pressing close. “Saw someone and wanted to say hey.”

Smiling a little, Nyx shrugs and doesn’t move away, figuring this is harmless enough. No one really seems to be paying them any attention anyway. The line moves and they don’t wait too long before it’s their turn. Nyx is surprised to see this close, that the ferris wheel is one of those bigger ones – where you could sit on opposite sides of the car if you wanted – but Prompto chooses to sit on the same side as Nyx.

“I got you something,” he says, surprising the older man as he pulls out a small white paper bag and hands it to Nyx. “Turns out we have a vendor here who sells a lot of stuff from all over the place, even Galadh.”

Nyx’s gaze lifts from the bag, to Prompto, and he can’t help the way he feels overcome with emotion. _He’s_ supposed to be the one doing the caring, thoughtful things – he doesn’t know why, maybe it’s because he’s older – but the effort the young blond is putting into these decisions is _crippling_ him.

The car moves and so does Nyx as he leans in and crushes his lips against Prompto’s, bringing one hand up to cup a freckled cheek as the kiss deepens. His brain is screaming at him to stop, to put his foot down and stop all this, but he listens to the lust and passion and _emotion_ instead as he sweeps his tongue into that willing mouth.

Prompto whimpers into the kiss, but it’s laced with so much need, that alone should be enough to stop Nyx. It isn’t, he’s seconds away from pulling Prompto into his lap before the car stops and Prompto breaks the kiss. He’s panting, face flushed, and although his t-shirt is covering his crotch, Nyx isn’t convinced he isn’t hiding something there.

“Look,” Prompto breathes, turning to look off in the distance and Nyx does, met with the sight of a brilliant orange sunset. It lights up the sky and the city in a dizzying array of oranges and golds and for a moment, Nyx feels at peace with things. He even smiles as he looks back at Prompto and studies the way the sunset contours the kid’s face in its glow.

Feeling eyes on him, Prompto looks back at Nyx and blushes as he smiles, leaning in to kiss the older man again, placing a hand on Nyx’s thigh and sliding it forward. Nyx doesn’t stop him, spreads his legs a little because he _needs_ this before—

“—HEY YOU TWO, GET A ROOM!” shouts a voice from the car behind them, jerking them apart as Prompto turns to look. ‘OOOH, PROMPTO’S GOT HIMSELF A COLLEGE MAN. HEY, HOW OLD’S YOUR BOYFRIEND?”

Terrified and embarrassed, Prompto pulls himself away and gets up to sit on the other side of the car, unable to even look at Nyx, but just as he stands, the ferris wheel moves and he loses his balance, falling back right into Nyx’s lap. He feels Nyx catch him and panics as he tries to get up, squirming as he fails to find a place to put his hands down and balance himself. He can feel Nyx’s erection against him, gasps and tries to move away, but even he knows he shouldn’t get up now that the ferris wheel is moving and he squirms more, panicking before Nyx’s hips jerk up against him.

Gasping, Prompto doesn’t expect those hands to tighten on his hips, feel Nyx stiffen beneath him, or hear the shuddered gasp leave those lips so close to his ear. He knows what his squirming did, he doesn’t have to ask – he can feel the embarrassment and shame oozing from Nyx.

He doesn’t know how to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pooor pooooor nyx. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the ferris wheel incident.  
nyx comes to a realization.  
sad prompto.

They sit, frozen, until the ferris wheel car is back at the bottom and it’s time to get off. Prompto hasn’t moved, is afraid to, and Nyx isn’t sure how they’ll manage. It isn’t until an old lady starts griping and the kid from the other car starts laughing that Prompto rises to his feet, strategically placed in front of Nyx as the older man follows him off the car and to a dark corner, away from all the foot traffic.

Nyx is gripping the paper bag with the Galadh goods in front of him for extra protection, trying his best not to walk like a newborn deer in order not to feel the mess he’s made. He feels embarrassed, ashamed that his body betrayed him, that he couldn’t help himself.

He wonders if this is their breaking point – or if they’re already past the point of no return. They’re both feeling the awkwardness and shame of what happened on the ferris wheel, the silence stretching between them like a canyon.

“I don’t live too far away, we could go to my place and wash your pants,” Prompto finally speaks up, unable to bring himself to look at Nyx, who’s staring furiously at the ground.

“That’s a long way to walk like this,” Nyx comments quietly. “I might as well just go home.”

The blond makes the mistake of glancing down at the other’s soiled pants, blushing before he gasps. “My swim trunks!”

Nyx’s eyes snap up to look at the youth. “Those are _tiny_ and _wet_ and _cold._”

Prompto’s lips thin into a straight line. “Well, fine, walk around in cum pants,” he huffs, turning away and crossing his arms. He regrets doing it, but he’s trying to be firm and Nyx is torn weighing his options between the current state of his jeans and Prompto’s clean but wet swim trunks.

“I’m sorry,” he says after a moment, head dropping in defeat. “It’s…it’s really the only option we have, I guess.”

Prompto takes Nyx’s hand and waits for those eyes to look at him, offering a smile when they do. “I’m the one who should be sorry,” he replies. “This wouldn’t have happened if not for me. Let me make it better, please?”

Nyx realizes after a moment that Prompto probably _does_ in fact feel like he’s responsible for this and that probably isn’t worth telling the kid that he’s not responsible for Nyx’s state of arousal and his inability to control it. It happened, it’s over, and now they’re stuck with what to do about it.

The longer they stay in the darkness talking, the more the shame starts to fade and Nyx is already hating himself again. What happened should be more than enough to convince him that what they are doing is wrong, but those pleading, worried violets in front of him are telling him otherwise.

“Let’s go.”

Squeezing his hand, Prompto lets go and stays in front of Nyx as they make their way through the crowd back to the tent. It’s awkward and uncomfortable and Nyx feels so gross, but he’s relieved when they finally reach the dunk tank and find it closed for the night. The kid that replaced Prompto on the plank is gone, so Nyx can change in private.

But when they pass through the curtain and Prompto picks up his wet trunks, Nyx dies a little inside. They look even smaller than they did before and he’s not sure anymore if he can go through with this. Maybe walking back in his pants will be just fine?

Prompto’s thoughts must be following a similar path, his cheeks red as he shyly hands the trunks to Nyx, who reluctantly takes them. He waits for the blond to turn his back before he pulls off his pants and underwear and pulls on the cold wet trunks with a gasp. They’re not as uncomfortably tight as he would’ve thought by their size – they stretch, duh – but the coldness is _so_ violent against his dick that he’s struggling to find words.

“_How do you expect me to wear these_?” Nyx finally shrills out, voices two octaves above normal as he shudders from the cold pressure against his shriveling cock. Balls? What balls? He starts to think this was an unnecessary punishment and he shouldn’t do this, but he knows his t-shirt will hide the worst of it and it looks _sort_ of like an intentional outfit.

“I promise my house isn’t that far from here,” Prompto tries to assure, biting his lip as he turns back around. “We’re about as far away from it as we were at the park.”

Nyx is shivering as Prompto’s eyes glance down and his blush from before returns with a vengeance as he turns away to get his things, while Nyx fights through the cold dick penance and gathers his clothes, folds them over his arm and makes sure to grab the paper bag. He realizes, as Prompto turns around, that he never looked inside to see what the bag contained, only “goods”.

But before he can open the bag, Prompto’s saying his name by the curtain. “Come on, let’s get you out of those trunks before you catch a cold and I feel even worse,” he says with a soft, nervous laugh.

Nodding, Nyx clutches the bag and follows Prompto out back into the crowd. No one’s really paying them much attention and he tries to let himself relax through the blatant discomfort, but he’s shivering and it feels like there are daggers on his cock.

He makes it though. They reach Prompto’s house after only a few blocks of hurried walking, and the youth unlocks the door and lets them inside before heading up the stairs and into his room. Nyx is taking in the sight of decorations within Prompto’s bedroom, a blatant reminder of the age gap between them that cuts him right to the core, before Prompto’s thrusting a pair of oversized sweatpants at him.

“My bathroom is right across the hall,” he says. “Change into these and I’ll go put your pants in the wash.”

Nyx exchanges his soiled pants for the sweatpants and heads into Prompto’s bathroom, thinking to himself as he sets down his workbag and the paper bag and starts to change. He hangs the wet trunks over the shower rod and dries off with a towel before he pulls on the sweatpants and sighs in relief.

_Much_ better.

Before he opens the door to go find Prompto, however, Nyx finally decides to look inside the paper bag to see what the vendor could possibly have been selling. When he sees the candies native to his homeland inside, his heart clenches and a wave of nostalgia and memories overwhelm him. He closes the bag, tears in his eyes as he tries to shake them away.

He’s not ready to remember, not yet. He…he _can’t_.

And he can’t leave Prompto. They’ve _got_ to be more careful, and he’s _got_ to find ways to keep himself distracted so something like the ferris wheel can’t happen again, but at the same time, Nyx knows…

He knows that Prompto deserves to be a kid for as long as possible, and Nyx can’t rob him of that. It’s not fair. But leaving him…

Nyx doesn’t know if he can do that.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there thinking before the sound of a dripping faucet invades his thoughts and he glances up with a slight frown. He recalls Prompto saying the other day how his parents are never home, and considering how late it is, Nyx realizes that the blond wasn’t exaggerating. The house isn’t in a state of disrepair, but he can’t help wondering how many things need fixing.

A smile blooms across his face as he bends down to open his bag and get some tools before opening the cabinet doors and carefully moving Prompto’s things out of the way to get under the sink. He checks and tightens a few things but still hears the sink dripping and it isn’t until he finds the loose part responsible is stripped that he sighs in defeat and digs in his bag for glue.

Just as he starts to glue the part into place, the door opens suddenly, startling him. He drops the glue, hits his head on the roof of the cabinet, before landing on the glue and squirting an entire glob into his pulled back hair.

“Oh no!” Prompto exclaims in horror. “Are you okay?”

Nyx retreats from the cabinet, rubbing one side of his head while trying to pull the glue off the other and he knows without saying that he’s going to have to cut it out of his hair. A part of him is mortified before he realizes Prompto is too and he looks up with a soft defeated smile.

“Don’t worry,” he assures the blond. “I…I clearly wasn’t cut out to be a handyman. You’ve already seen me on a fence and covered in paint, I don’t…ugh.” He gives up on taking out the glue and looks up pathetically at Prompto, who squats in front of him with a concerned frown.

“Yeah, that’s…not coming out,” the teenager confirms. “I can cut it for you, if you’d like? I cut my own hair. I promise, I’m really good.” He smiles and points to his own hair, trying to reassure Nyx of his talents but Nyx isn’t worried about that.

“…I…I really don’t want to cut it,” the gray-haired man admits as he looks away. He doesn’t really want to go into why, not ready to drudge up those memories even if it’s starting to look like he might need to. He keeps coming up against reasons and reminders – he can’t ignore them for forever.

Prompto nods, though, and doesn’t ask why as he draws back and looks over Nyx’s head. “How about we shave both sides to match? Keep it long on the top and down the back so you don’t have to cut it? Will that work?”

Nyx blinks, surprised as he considers the suggestion and touches the side of his hair not ruined by glue. It’s honestly an option worth considering as it’s very reminiscent of a style from back home. It’s almost like Prompto did some research, but either way, his attempts to remedy the situation touch Nyx and he relents with a nod.

“I think I’d like that,” he says as Prompto’s face lights up and he claps.

“Great!” he exclaims. “Sit on the toilet and I’ll get my things!”

Nyx watches Prompto disappear through the door and gets to his feet with a sigh, glancing in the mirror at his ruined hair before he looks down and realizes the sink isn’t dripping anymore. He can’t help a soft exasperated laugh as he puts the toilet lid down and sits on it with another sigh.

At least he did _something_ right.

Prompto returns with a razor, scissors, and a fresh towel, setting everything on the counter as he instructs Nyx to take off his shirt. Nyx lifts an eyebrow but Prompto just stares right back and asks if he wants hair all over his shirt, holding his gaze until Nyx strips out of the t-shirt.

Wrapping the towel around Nyx’s neck and securing it with a clip, Prompto turns Nyx around to face the other direction before he plugs in the razor and takes out the older man’s ponytail. He spends a few minutes studying Nyx’s hair and head, running his fingers through gray locks without a second thought and Nyx mentally tells his libido to be quiet lest he ruin another pair of pants.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Prompto says, picking up the scissors. “Are you?”

Nyx draws in a breath and lets it out slowly before he nods and closes his eyes. “Let’s do it.”

The sound of Prompto cutting out the glue in his hair startles him in a way he doesn’t expect, but a hand reaches to squeeze his shoulder before the cutting resumes. Prompto is silent, concentrating so he doesn’t make a mistake, and when he finishes cutting, Nyx listens to the sound of the razor and shivers at the sensation of it against his scalp.

Prompto’s fingers run against the shaved bits, making sure his cuts are even, but there’s something so intimate about the touch, it makes Nyx shiver again. He has to stop himself before he does something he’ll regret, wanting so much to turn and pull Prompto close—

“Done!”

Nyx’s eyes snap open and he turns to look up at Prompto in confusion. “What, really?”

Nodding, the teenager gestures to the mirror. “Check it out!”

Nyx gets to his feet and turns to stand next to Prompto in the mirror, straightening his posture in surprise as he reaches to touch his hair. He looks…well, he looks _good_, and when Prompto hands him a comb, he runs it through his hair and styles it back and he sees a person he didn’t expect he’d ever see again.

His gaze shifts to Prompto in the mirror ad he can see the surprise and – _shit _– lust in those eyes.

“D-dude,” the blond manages, “you really rock that fauxhawk look.” He opens his mouth to say something else, but closes it with a soft whine.

That noise does something to Nyx and he swallows hard to fight it, but despite _everything_, they both give in. He doesn’t expect Prompto to shove him back onto the toilet, climb onto his lap and kiss him for everything he’s worth. His hands are suddenly under Prompto’s t-shirt, feeling, touching while his tongue claims and ravages that perfect little mouth.

Prompto whines and tangles his fingers in Nyx’s hair, inexperienced hips grinding against the man beneath him. He needs release, needs to ease the pressure building inside of him. His movements are jerky, clearly chasing his orgasm rather than enjoying the pleasure of arousal – a horny teen with one thing in mind.

Nyx should hate that he’s hard again, hates that his hands are on Prompto’s ass squeezing and trying to slow him down to enjoy the moment, but Prompto’s a man on a mission and a few more jerky thrusts against Nyx have him coming with a gasp and a high-pitched whine into Nyx’s mouth. He shakes against Nyx as his orgasm takes him hard, breaking apart from the kiss as another pair of pants is ruined that night.

It’s one of the most beautiful and dirty things Nyx has ever witnessed, and he knows, as Prompto goes limp against him from a long day in the sun and a rather intense orgasm, that he has to walk away.

* * *

Nyx carries Prompto to bed and gently lays him down, smiling as he presses a kiss to the kid’s brow, changes him out of his dirty pants and tucks him in. He turns to go and is met face to face with the sight of Prompto’s uniform hanging on the closet door – it’s another splash of cold water waking him up from such a perverted dream.

He wanders the house for a long time, lost in thought as he tries to sort through what he needs to do and finally decides a couple hours later.

Once his pants are clean, he changes into them and gently folds up the sweatpants Prompto loaned him. He gathers his things and sets them in the hall before he goes back into the youth’s room to do what he’s dreading.

It takes him longer than he means to write the letter explaining that he’s leaving. He wants Prompto to be a kid, wants him to be happy, and Nyx can’t take care of either of them in his current state. He doesn’t tell Prompto he’s going to the Citadel to join the Kingsglaive, but that’s his plan. He wants to better himself and prove his worth, while allowing Prompto time to grow up so they don’t have to hide and feel ashamed anymore.

_I’ll understand if you won’t wait for me_, he adds near the end, _but I promise I won’t be gone forever. _

_Please forgive me_.

He reads over the letter and signs it, hating how he’s leaving Prompto alone before a thought occurs to him.

_P.S. I really don’t want you to feel alone. I think you’re ready to talk to the prince – he’s gonna love you, Prom. Just like I <strike>did</strike> do. _

_I’m sorry._

Rising to his feet, Nyx sets the letter on the nightstand next to Prompto’s bed and braves one last kiss to the kid’s temple – as if he wants Prompto to wake up, but the blond snoozes contently, undisturbed.

Nyx tears himself away and out into the hall, gathering his things, including the bag of Galadh candies, and hurries out the door.

He doesn’t look back.

* * *

When Prompto wakes in the morning, he’s confused when he’s alone. He calls for Nyx but no one comes. He sits up and rubs at his eyes before he notices the letter on his nightstand and frowns. Why a letter? Wouldn’t Nyx just text him if he decided to go home?

He opens the folded piece of paper and his heart sinks into his stomach, he’s crying before he’s finished reading, scrambling out of bed to find his phone. He sends a couple of text messages to Nyx, and there’s no reply after five, ten, fifteen minutes have passed. The longer he waits, the more despondent Prompto becomes.

He cries harder because he’s alone, cries because he feels at fault, and cries because he’s been dumped.

It’s a long time before he calms down and when he does, he knows he’ll wait for Nyx for as long as possible. He understands, but it doesn’t make the letter any easier to read, or the heartbreak any easier to bear. He's angry but he knows that there were things about Nyx the other man hadn't been ready to tell him - secrets and memories that would explain his decisions.

The next morning, Prompto gets ready for school, checks himself in the mirror, and rushes out the door. Today, he's going to become friends with the prince - for himself, for Luna, and for Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @thwippersnapple 's art for the new fic!!!
> 
> CHECK HER OUT B/C SHE'S AWESOME, YOU GUYS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reunion.  
the catch up.  
the beej.

_Three years later…_

He builds up a sweat as he crosses blades with the young Crownsguard training him. Gladio may have been younger than Nyx, but he sure as hell knew how to handle his weapons and was a worthy teacher. Even though the Galadh-born immigrant has been a Kingsglaive for almost three years now – has finished his boot camp training, has been on actual missions – Nyx still goes to Gladio when he wants to hone his skills further.

The tall kid still manages to find new things to teach him, even though daggers aren’t his forte. Nyx has finally found his place, something he’s good at.

And he thinks about Prompto every fucking day.

The worst thing, Nyx realizes, is that he doesn’t actually know Prompto’s birthday. He doesn’t know the exact date that Prompto turns eighteen and neither of them have to feel so guilty. He knows it’s just a number, knows that Prompto still has maturing to do, but it doesn’t change the way he feels and if Prompto waited for him like he’s hoped… Hopefully, Prompto still feels the same.

He hopes Prompto’s waited.

But he’s steeled himself as best he could for a long time now – expecting that Prompto moved on. In all honesty, despite his hopes and feelings, Nyx is confident the kid did.

It would make sense. He’s had the conversation in his head several times.

As he finishes training with Gladio, they high-five and Nyx heads off into the showers. He’s far from done for the day, but he’s done with weapons training. He probably could do without a shower, since he’s just going to go outside and practice warping but it’ll make him feel better to at least clean off.

Once he’s clean, Nyx changes back into his uniform, brushes his hair and glances in the mirror on his way out. He’s kept it the way Prompto cut it all this time, but now he’s proudly sporting Galadh braids along the sides. The moment he’d looked at himself in the mirror after Prompto had shaved the sides, Nyx could see the pride of his homeland starting to come out.

And now he was ready. He could face his past and his demons.

As he makes his way out of the training room, past Gladio who’s training with another Crownsguard now, Nyx heads out into the hall and down the way that will take him to the courtyard. He hears a laugh and his head whips over his shoulder curiously, but he doesn’t see anyone. Maybe he’s been thinking about Prompto so much that he is just _hearing_ the blond now, but no one’s there and he feels a bit silly for being so hyperaware.

Nyx continues his leisurely walk outside, stretching in the shade even though he’s still more than warmed up after his training with Gladio. Can never be too careful, he doesn’t want even an injury holding him back.

Who knew when the next mission would come.

Just as he finishes stretching, Nyx hears the laugh again. He knows he’s not imagining things because the laugh is harder, it’s different, but it’s the same person and it’s…

It _really_ sounds like Prompto.

A part of him scoffs at the idea – it’s been three years, how could he possibly remember? But he does. Or his heart does, anyway. Gods that sounds stupid.

Nevertheless, Nyx looks around one more time to see if he can at least find the source, but either his ears and head really are playing tricks on him, or the person is gone now. He sighs and shrugs before he summons the magic from the King, throws his kukri, and warps across the yard.

A proud chuckle escapes his lips – he’s getting better at this – as he turns around to do it again, but just as he does, a tuft of blond hair beyond the fence catches his eye. He throws his kukri without meaning to, stares as his eyes travel down and – _shit_, it _is_ him.

It’s Prompto.

He looks…he looks _amazing_. He didn’t get much taller, then again, the boy he’s walking with doesn’t look much taller and it takes Nyx longer than he should to realize it’s Noctis. Of course it’s the prince, he’s seen the prince multiple times around the Citadel, and of course, he’s with Prompto. The sight alone warms Nyx’s heart.

He realizes Prompto isn’t wearing any glasses, is no longer in a school uniform but dark pants, a patterned shirt under a sleeveless vest or jacket of some sort. He looks _good_.

Time slows for the Kingslaive, it seems – he threw his kukri ages ago, didn’t he? He’s so distracted by Prompto, he follows through on the warp he started and winds up atop the fence, caught by his belt loop and dangling like an idiot.

The sight alone brings Prompto and Noctis to a stop but Nyx’s surprised yelp and the clattering of his abandoned kukris on the ground don’t help. He blushes furiously as Prompto looks up and his expression vanishes behind a cloud of uncertainty.

Noctis looks to his friend, then back up at Nyx and promptly bursts out into laughter, bending over when he can’t stop, holding his stomach as he wheezes. Nyx glares down at the prince, but the position he’s in is not only uncomfortable but incredibly embarrassing at that. His gaze shifts from the doubled-over prince to the stunned blond at his side and he manages a wave.

“…Hey, Prompto.”

* * *

Three long years.

At first, Prompto was so heartbroken and despondent over Nyx’s departure, he never wanted to see the other man again, despite his initial thoughts to wait for him. The days that followed were agonizing – Prompto went by the house he’d last seen Nyx working at, after his apartment had turned up nothing. Everything was gone, no trace of the other man was left.

He cried the first couple of nights and he didn’t know why. They barely knew each other, this was stupid and silly even if he was a teenager and it wasn’t really unusual to get so worked up over someone. Yet, Prompto knew what he felt and hated that he didn’t have it anymore.

He desperately wanted to believe Nyx would come back, but he had to be realistic.

So, he befriended the prince just like Nyx wanted, just like _he_ wanted, just like Luna wanted, and things had never been the same ever since. They became fast friends – it was almost like they were separated at birth with how much they had in common. They went to the arcade together, hung out after school all the time; Noctis didn’t even mind that Prompto loved to take pictures and let his new friend take as many as he wanted.

It was one of Prompto’s biggest regrets – not taking any pictures of Nyx.

They hadn’t been hanging out for very long when Noctis made a move – they were watching a movie and eating junk food when he nervously slipped an arm around Prompto and tried to kiss him. It wasn’t as if Prompto weren’t interested, but his heart was still healing after Nyx, still waiting for the older man – and he shied away.

At first, Noctis was hurt, until Prompto told him the truth. He told the prince everything – that he liked an older man, that it was mutual, that it was serious – but then he left and asked Prompto to wait. Noctis scoffed at first, thought it was stupid Prompto believed that the guy would come back, but realized really quickly that this meant something to Prompto.

And so, he came up with an idea: he would help Prompto practice in preparation for his reunion with this mystery man.

Prompto was _highly_ skeptical at first – fooling around with the prince of Lucis? Sure, he liked Noctis and in another universe, if he hadn’t met Nyx, he would be _so down for this_, but he was afraid of leading the other boy on, about falling for him, about failing to wait for Nyx.

But Noctis assured him with a smile, that this was just for fun – that if the guy came back or if someone else came along for Noctis – that they could end this, no feelings hurt.

So they learned how to kiss together, they learned how to touch. Prompto gave Noctis his first blowjob, and the prince reciprocated. By the time they were getting good at it, Ignis discovered what they were up to and to Prompto’s horror and embarrassment, pinched the bridge of his nose and told them he could have helped.

So, Prompto and Noctis stayed casual even while Noctis and Ignis became a legitimate thing. With the Adviser and the prince entangled more often than not, Noctis and Prompto became less of one, but he was never made to feel like a third wheel, and for that, Prompto remains grateful.

All of this runs through Prompto’s mind as he stares up at the man dangling from the fence in front of him. He tears his gaze away to look at Noctis, briefly, still wheezing beside him before he looks back up at Nyx and he can’t take it anymore.

“…ohmygods.”

Vaulting at the fence, Prompto scrambles up it with the agility of a squirrel, reaching the top in seconds and feeling Nyx’s eyes on him the whole way. Once he comes within range of Nyx, he reaches for the other man as if to help before he promptly slaps the man across the cheek.

“_You dick_!”

The slap cuts Noctis’s laugh off as the prince looks up in confusion, and Nyx forgets his discomfort to touch his burning cheek in shock. He looks down at his hand and then up at Prompto before the blond seems to realize himself and babbles out multiple apologies.

Still holding on to the fence, Prompto pulls Nyx into a kiss, deep and longing and with all the expertise he’s been taught over the years, and Nyx readily complies, hands lifting to steady himself on Prompto before the blond pulls back and slaps him again.

“_Three years, Nyx!_” he shrills and Nyx flushes with shame as he looks away. He doesn’t even get a chance to say anything as Prompto fiddles with the fence and he’s suddenly plummeting towards the ground. He tucks and rolls just in time, but manages to splay himself on his back as Prompto lands a few feet away.

Noctis’s jaw has dropped as he looks between them, waiting for an explanation, but Prompto seems to remember himself once again and runs to Nyx, climbing atop him and kissing him again – deep with need and relief.

Nyx sits up into the kiss, cupping Prompto’s face, returning the kiss with everything he has in him before Prompto pulls away a third time and slaps him once again.

“_Where were you?”_

“I’m afraid to say,” Nyx says, holding his cheek and staring at Prompto warily, “but uh, the uniform should say as much.”

“It was _Nyx_?” Noctis exclaims suddenly, drawing both their attention to him as he looks between them again. “_He’s_ the guy you’ve been waiting for?”

Nyx looks back to Prompto at those words, a soft smile on his lips as Prompto blushes and shifts awkwardly from where he’s sitting in the other man’s lap. “You did?”

“…Yeah,” Prompto whispers as he blushes and looks up at Nyx through his lashes, “but I _thought_ you’d be back by now!” He emphasizes his words with a soft shove, but the Kingslaive catches him and pulls him close.

“…My bad,” the gray-haired man whispers, expression serious despite his casual words. He opens his mouth to say more but Noctis is gaping at them and their positions really aren’t appropriate for their location. He pulls back and cups Prompto’s face in his hands. “Come on, let’s go talk somewhere private.”

Noctis pouts but Prompto gives him a look that _clearly_ says he’ll fill the prince in later, so they part ways once Nyx finds his kukris and sheaths them with a side smile at Prompto. He takes the blond’s hand and leads him out of the Citadel, down the sidewalk a couple of blocks until they reach an apartment complex. It's nothing special but as a Kingsglaive, Nyx was given a place to live. It’s a place he’s made a home of more than his previous apartment and just like his old place, he hung Prompto’s frame in direct view of the front door.

It’s the first thing he sees when he comes home – he didn’t want that to change.

Prompto looks around the apartment but his eyes go back to the frame and he feels tears in his eyes as he walks away from Nyx to go to it. He reaches to touch the frame as Nyx comes up behind him and turns him back around, kissing him deeply. He melts into the kiss, hooks his arms around Nyx’s neck, feels how good the kiss is without shame or guilt to drown them.

When they pull back, Nyx lets a hand stroke one freckled cheek, lets his thumb brush plump lips worn just a bit from the way Prompto bites it when he’s nervous. He lets his head drop gently against the younger man’s and just stands there, holding him for what seems like forever, relishing in the reunion, in feeling the warmth of Prompto’s body again and knowing it’s _okay_.

He feels Prompto’s hands sliding up his uniform and Nyx pulls back as those blue-violet eyes look down to see what his hands are touching. “You’re a _Kingsglaive_?” comes the astonished whisper.

“I wasn’t cut out to be a handyman,” Nyx jokes softly, covering Prompto’s hands with his own and waiting for those eyes to meet his, “but I wanted to make this place my _home_. I wanted to be _proud_. I wanted to do something _right_.” He tightens his hands around Prompto’s. “It was the only thing I could think of to…” He trails off, emotions welling up inside of him. “…There is a lot that I never got to tell you, a lot that would explain things, explain why I had to leave.”

“We weren’t ready,” Prompto says with a nod, offering a smile. “You couldn’t have told me then.” He smiles at the way Nyx’s thumbs brush the backs of his hands and moves forward to hug him. “I understand.” He tightens his hold around Nyx. “…I’m not mad. I missed you.”

Nyx’s arms are quick to return the embrace and he feels the other man nuzzling his hair. “I missed _you_,” the Kingsglaive whispers. “I wasn’t sure you’d wait for me. I…I’ve been bracing myself for that bombshell for…a while now.”

Prompto pulls back and a coy smile quirks at the corner of his lips. “Noctis wanted to be my boyfriend,” he says, watching Nyx’s eyebrow lift. “I told him I was waiting for someone, so…” He walks his fingers up the front of the older man’s uniform and starts undoing the toggles and chains. “We decided to learn some things together…”

A pang of jealousy stabs at Nyx’s heart but it vanishes when Prompto undoes his tunic. He swallows, mouth suddenly dry at the change he’s seeing in the younger man, and licks his lips. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Prompto slides his hands under the open tunic and pushes it off Nyx’s shoulder, exposing an undershirt that he’s quick to yank out of the other man’s pants. “Noct says I’m _really_ good at these…” He lowers himself to his knees and turns Nyx against the wall, a gasp breaking past his lips as he stares down at Prompto in surprise.

He can only keep watching as Prompto undoes his belt, nuzzles his cock through his underwear before he peels the fabric down and wraps a hand around his hardened dick as he brings it out. He admires the length, the slight curve, the way it pulses in his grip.

Nyx gasps and lets out a shuddered breath as Prompto gently strokes him, watching his hand before he looks up at Nyx with another coy smile.

“You ready for the best blowjob of your life?”

Nyx almost wants to laugh, but all he can do is nod as he reaches to tangle a hand in Prompto’s hair to ready himself. He watches, intently, as the blond leans forward and mouths at the shaft, lavishing it with his tongue as Nyx chokes back a moan of approval. He can’t pull his eyes away as Prompto licks a long trail to the top, kisses the tip, before he parts his lips and take _all_ of Nyx into his mouth slowly but surely.

The sight of disappearing into those perfect lips, that blissful wet warm paradise of Prompto’s mouth, nearly overwhelms Nyx. He lets out a strained cry and tightens his grip in the younger man’s hair – he hasn’t been with _anyone_ these past three years, just his hand, and his hand has _nothing_ on the mouth sucking him off right now.

Prompto could be _terrible_ at this and his dick would still think this was heaven, but he definitely can tell the younger man has had practice. He wants to melt into the wall and enjoy this, but he has to look, he has to watch the day Prompto slides back, dick glistened with spit, then takes him all back, deep-throating him. He feels the blond gag, knows he’s probably bigger than Noctis and that Prompto is probably having to adjust, but he’s still _good_ – it still feels so fucking amazing that Nyx knows he won’t last long.

Prompto establishes a rhythm, bobbing his head, wet sounds filling the silence of the apartment accompanied by Nyx’s soft moans and heavy breathing. The pleasure courses through him in waves, the room is spinning, his spine is on fire – maybe some of this isn’t normal, he can’t remember. He’s so lost in the moment, lost in the pleasure of Prompto’s mouth and tongue and lips and hands. He pushes forward, needing more, but gasps when he hears the younger man gag in response.

Before he can apologize, Prompto pulls back and licks his lips, swollen and red. “I’ll take it all,” he croaks, eyes lidded as he takes all of Nyx back into his mouth and relaxes his throat. He looks up with a nod and Nyx shudders at the silent permission, thrusting forward gently and then again, gripping Prompto’s hair and trying not to be too rough. He’s more than happy they’re reunited, but he wasn’t expecting a blowjob, he’d honestly expected something a bit more romantic.

_Not that he’s complaining_. He happily takes what Prompto’s offering as his thrusts turn erratic and his breathing gets harder, he thrusts into that willing mouth as he comes with a growl of Prompto’s name, hips jerking as his toes curl and his vision wavers, pushing in deep until he’s spent and sagging back against the wall. He glances down just in time to see Prompto wiping the back of his mouth, panting as he works his jaw and climbs to his feet.

“How was it?”

Nyx thinks for a moment and then smiles. “…The best blowjob of my life,” he agrees with a nod, kissing Prompto softly as the blond presses close.

“I want to talk,” Prompto says after a moment of silence, content to be held by Nyx against the wall with his pants undone, “but I want you to know something.”

Nyx pulls back and tilts his head at Prompto, curious. “What?”

“I did wait for you,” Prompto says, expression serious. “I haven’t _been_ with anyone, not even Noct.” He blushes and looks away for just a moment. “…I wasn’t going to let anyone else be my first, Nyx.” He bites his lip before he looks back up at the older man. “You were always going to be it for me, even though we barely knew each other, I just…” He huffs and shrugs. “…I love you.”

A smile spreads across Nyx’s face as a warmth blossoms in his chest.

“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient <333
> 
> The next chapter may or may not be the last one. I haven't decided if I can do anything more with this than what I have planned. A lot of this chapter's contents are credited to the crack I spew with @thwippersnapple (check out the previous chapter with her art she drew!!!), so thank her for all these glorious ideas :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto and nyx share a worry.  
they have a date.  
and nyx asks a very important question.

Nyx is woken by the sound of his phone. He groans as he reaches for it, squinting at it in the early morning hour to find it’s from Prompto and nearly groaning again because it’s _too _early for this.

That is until he opens the message and sees what it contains.

>>_morning_

The text is simple enough, but the picture that accompanies it is something else entirely. Prompto took a mirror selfie in his running clothes, shirt pulled up to expose his torso, shorts pulled low enough to give a tease but they’re not hiding much.

Someone got excited this morning.

Nyx swallows thick, mouth dry. He’s awake now. Sitting up, he rubs at his face, staring at the picture a little _too_ long before typing a reply.

>>_well hello_

Prompto’s reply is almost immediate and Nyx has to lift an eyebrow.

>>_u should see me naked_

He has to admire the younger kid’s excitement, but it’s early and he has work and as much as he would _love_ to devote all his time to Prompto – he has different responsibilities now. And a part of him worries.

Are they moving too fast? Do they even _know_ each other? Was yesterday just pent up from their passion three years ago? Is it even possible to feel that way about someone after so long?

>>_i will soon enough ;)_

But at the same time, Nyx doesn’t want to discourage Prompto. He doesn’t want any refusal to engage, be misunderstood for something else. So he redirects instead.

>>_wanna go on a date tonight?_

>>_sure!!! where r we going???_

Nyx likes the enthusiasm and smirks as he types a reply.

>>_it’s a surprise, but you don’t have to dress up_

He has to smile when Prompto tries to weasel the surprise out of him, but Nyx stands firm. If he caves on this, then the whole night would go to waste, and he has stuff planned.

Stuff he’s had planned for the hopeful day Prompto came back into his life and Nyx isn’t going to let the little blond pull it out of him.

>>_it’ll be worth the wait, I promise_.

He hopes. Thought a part of him knows Prompto would probably love it even if it all fell apart, but Nyx wants this opportunity to show the kid who he really is. He’d had one chance and failed, and Nyx doesn’t want to fail again.

* * *

It's later that day that Prompto finds himself over at Noctis's apartment, hanging out in the bedroom with the prince as Ignis prepares lunch in the kitchen. But Prompto having trouble concentrating on King’s Knight, much to an annoyed Noctis, who prods his shoulder and huffs.

“Hey, you gonna play or what?”

“Huh?” Prompto glances up in confusion, only to see his character near death on his phone. "Ahhhhh..." He rapidly taps the screen to heal and frowns at his carelessness. “Shit, sorry.”

“Something on your mind?” the prince presses as he looks back at his phone and taps it to attack. “Is it about Nyx?”

“No!” Prompto exclaims a second too fast, flushing as he looks from his phone to Noctis and then back. “We have a date tonight, but… Dude, I don’t know. I’m worried.”

“Worried?” Noctis pauses the game and turns to the blond at his side. “Why the hell are you _worried_?”

Prompto frowns at the question. “…I’m worried we’re moving too fast,” he explains quietly, cheeks darkening further as he looks away. “I…may have told him I loved him yesterday.”

Noctis’s eyebrows go up but he doesn’t say anything. As much as he loves to tease Prompto, he knows this isn’t the time. See? He pays attention to Ignis.

Sometimes.

“And?” the prince finally asks. “What happened? Did it get awkward?”

“No.” Prompto sighs and lowers his phone. “He said it back, everything’s fine, I just…” He rubs his face and shakes his head. “What if we go on this date tonight and everything just fizzles? What if we missed our chance and we’re not compatible anymore?” He bites his lip. “What if we never were?”

Noctis sits up, reaching for Prompto’s shoulders to turn his friend to face him. “This is _not_ the Prompto I know,” he says, eyebrows lifted. “The Prom I know is a confident motherfucker, who’s sexy, and gives awesome blowjobs.”

Prompto laughs. “…Dude, I’m not giving you a blowjob.” 

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“You _implied_, my dude.”

Noctis feigns innocence but smiles and pulls back to look at Prompto. “Seriously, man, if he said it back, this can’t all be for nothing, right?” He shrugs and takes his friend’s hand. “Even if you are rushing, he’s back now, and now you have the time to get to know each other.”

Prompto smiles a little before he blushes and looks away. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but…” He hesitates. “I’ve been thinking _so_ much about doing it with him, that if we decide to take things slow, that’s…_really_ gonna suck for my dick.”

Noctis snorts at the unintended pun and after a second, Prompto realizes what he said and buries his face in his hand.

“Ugh, _dude_.”

“You said it!” the prince exclaims in protest, snickering before Prompto eventually gives in and laughs for a moment.

“Man, I don’t even know what to wear,” he says after they calm down. “He won’t tell me where we’re going.”

Noctis perks up at those words as an idea immediately pops in his mind. “Iggy!” he shouts. “Come here for a sec!”

“Noct, what? _No._”

A head pokes itself through the doorway and Ignis peers in. “What is it, Noct?”

“Prompto needs fashion advice for his date tonight,” the prince explains, pointing his finger at Prompto, who’s buried his face in his hands, embarrassed.

“A date?” Ignis’s eyebrow lifts as he steps into the room. “I cannot, for one second, fathom you giving up on your one true love after all this time?”

“That’s just it!” Noctis exclaims, nearly bouncing off his bed with excitement. “He’s back!”

“Oh my,” Ignis breathes, looking at Prompto, who’s peeking at him from between his fingers. “And where is he taking you?”

“He wouldn’t tell me,” Prompto’s muffled reply comes. “He just said to dress casual.”

“Mm,” the Adviser pushes his glasses up his nose and glances at Noctis briefly. “The two of you have casual down to a T, so you really have no need for me.” He sighs and crosses his arms. “But it’s important that it _looks_ like you put effort into your appearance. Let’s peruse His Highness’s closet.”

It doesn’t take long for Ignis to put together something both Noctis, and more importantly, Prompto agree on – jeans with a white loose-knitted sweater and a pair of the prince’s nicer boots. It had taken a long time for Prompto to feel comfortable borrowing stuff from Noctis, but once they started, it was hard to stop. They wore practically the same size in everything, so their closets were essentially interchangeable.

“You better wash everything before you bring it back here,” Noctis huffs, but he’s teasing. “I don’t want Nyx jizz on my shit.”

Ignis coughs into his hand at the name. “Nyx?” he questions, turning to Prompto. “Ulric? The Kingsglaive?”

“Yeah?” Prompto finds himself asking in reply. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Noctis’s eyes narrow at the _slight_ blush forming on Ignis’s cheeks, but before he can call attention to it, Ignis is hurrying out the door.

“My apologies, I believe I hear my phone ringing.”

Noctis and Prompto exchange glances, but neither is sure what to make of that reaction and the sound of their phones chirping with a King’s Knight update breaks them from their train of thought.

* * *

Nyx pulls up to the apartment complex where the prince lives and gets out of the car to wait for Prompto. It’s a bit chillier than he’d expected it to be and he pulls his jacket a little closer about him, worrying their fun night out might end up not being too fun if it’s too cold to enjoy it.

Just as he reaches for his phone to make sure Prompto’s coming, the doors open and the blond appears, wrapped in a beautiful white sweater. The wind ruffles Prompto’s fluffed chocobo-like hair, and there’s a blush on his freckled cheeks as he waves and jogs over to Nyx. He stops when he realizes the car Nyx is leaning against was driven by the other man and he whistles in appreciation.

“Dude, that’s a sweet ride!”

Nyx grins a little as he tosses the keys up into the air. “Nicked it from my boss.”

“He let you borrow his car?”

“Nope.” Nyx laughs as he closes the distance between them. “Pranking our boss is a favorite past time of the Kingsglaives.” He slips an arm around Prompto and kisses him softly, and just as the younger man’s hand reaches up for him, he pulls back. “You look really nice.”

The kiss alone stirs a fire in Prompto and he feels silly for ever doubting the pace of their relationship, even if his worries were justified. Before Nyx can guide him to the car, he tugs on the other man’s jacket to kiss him again, pressing close and reaching to tangle his fingers in those braids.

“I missed you so much,” he whispers before he can help it.

Nyx feels the fire too, but he’s got so much riding on this evening that he resists and pulls himself back. “I missed you too,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s cheek as he takes the younger man’s hand. “Come on, before it gets too cold to enjoy the evening.”

Opening the passenger door for Prompto and helping him in, Nyx hurries around to the other side and starts the car. “Now, as long as you’re not prone to being carsick, mind closing your eyes?”

Prompto smiles a bit but nods and does as asked after buckling up. “Is it far?”

“Not too bad,” Nyx assures, taking one of Prompto’s hands in his as he pulls away from the complex and off to their surprise destination.

Prompto bites his lip as he waits for them to arrive. He wants to make small talk but is terrible at it, and he’s still trying to calm down from their kiss and focus on the date. He gives the older man’s hand a squeeze and it’s not long after that they come to a stop and Nyx tells him he can open his eyes.

When he does, he gasps and then laughs, covering his mouth with a blush. Before him in all its glory, are the fairgrounds for the fall Insomnia festival – complete with treats and rides, and you guessed it, a ferris wheel.

An homage to their terrible, yet memorable, first date.

Nyx finds a spot and parks not too far away, hurries to open the door for Prompto, and walks hand in hand with him to the fair. He takes them to a side entrance, where a member of security is waiting and they’re let through with a couple of wristbands – passes to ride whatever they want as often as they want.

Nyx doesn’t expect either of them to make too much use of the bands, but he got them just in case. He had Prompto in mind and wanted to make this night as much about the younger man as possible.

“So,” he says once they finish putting on the bands, “what do you want t—”

“—The ferris wheel,” Prompto says, blushing as he clears his throat and looks away.

Nyx smiles, a blush of his own cresting his cheeks as he nods and takes Prompto’s hand again. “Your wish is my command,” he says softly, leading the younger man through the steady crowd to get in line for the ride, but something feels awkward about this.

Is it the memory of what happened? Was coming here a bad idea?

They’re both awkwardly silent and it isn’t until they make it into a car and the ride starts that Nyx realizes, or starts to realize, what’s wrong. It isn’t just the memory of the awkward ferris wheel incident, it’s the memory of what happened after. He’d left Prompto that night, and he’d forgotten when he’d put these plans together.

“Prompto, I…” he starts to say, turning to look at the younger man. “I don’t think I can apologize enough for what I did. It may have been the right thing to do, but it wasn’t fair to you at all. I wasn’t happy with who I was, what I was doing, and as much as I cared for you, I didn’t want to take away some of the best years of your life to drag you into my miserable world.”

Prompto turns his head to look at Nyx in confusion, but for once in his life, he waits for an explanation.

“I told you back when we first met, that I’d just moved, and Insomnia wasn’t really home for me yet,” Nyx continues after a moment, feeling the weight settle on his chest. He thought he was ready to talk about this, but it still hurts. “Galadh was…pretty much ravaged by the war, by Niflheim. I lost my mom and my sister, and…” He sighs and brings his other hand to his face, shaking his head. “I felt lost.”

He looks back at the blond beside him, looking into those wide violet eyes, full of concern and shock. “I didn’t think I’d ever feel at home, or find my place in the world.” He glances down at their hand. “And then you came in, like a ray of light in the night. I felt ashamed. I felt like I was letting everyone down, and I was tired of it. Tired of being ashamed.” His hand tightens around Prompto’s. “I wanted to do better, I wanted you to be proud. _I_ wanted to be proud. When you cut my hair, I looked in the mirror and didn’t like who I saw looking back.”

Prompto’s eyes roam over the Kingsglaive’s hair, feeling a soft sense of pride that Nyx kept the style, and added braids.

“I wanted to be proud of myself again,” Nyx finishes, looking back at Prompto and spotting the tears. “I wanted to make this place my home. I wanted to heal. I wanted to come back to you a new man, when we had no obstacles to separate us.”

“Oh, Nyx…” Prompto breathes, tears in his eyes. “I had no idea, I…” He chokes on his words and flings himself at the other man. “I’m so _proud_ of you.” He pulls back after a moment, smiling as he sniffles. “I was heartbroken at first, I didn’t understand, but I couldn’t have.” He hugs Nyx again and it’s so tight, like he’s afraid to let go, yet he pulls back again. “But look at you! You’re a Kingsglaive! That’s…that’s so _awesome_.” He wipes his eyes and sits back, biting his lip. “…I think your mom and sister would be proud too – no, I _know_ they would be.”

Nyx’s heart softens impossibly further at Prompto’s genuine response, nodding his agreement. “I think so too,” he whispers, leaning in and kissing the blond softly.

The kiss deepens and Nyx draws Prompto closer, holding him as he slips his tongue past soft lips and tastes the younger man without shame. He revels in Prompto’s soft whimper, the feel of those hands on his chest, the faint taste of something strawberry in the younger man’s mouth. And when someone whoops and hollers at their kissing from the next car over, Nyx spies Prompto flipping them off out of the corner of his eye, mid-kiss.

And he knows they’re going to be just fine.

* * *

After making out the entire ferris wheel ride, Nyx and Prompto explore the fairgrounds. They try some food, the haunted house, and some games. Nyx wins a _huge_ stuffed chocobo for Prompto, which essentially signals the end of their time at the fair, once it becomes problematic to cart the damn thing around.

But Prompto does so proudly.

They stuff it in the backseat of the car and get in, but Prompto doesn’t expect their destination to be Nyx’s apartment. He thought he was being brought home, and his stomach flips at the connotation of this decision.

“One last surprise,” Nyx says vaguely as they get out of the car and head inside, but before he lets them into his apartment, he asks Prompto to close his eyes again.

Prompto is all too quick to comply, squeezing his eyes shut as he hears the sounds of the door unlocking, followed by Nyx taking his hand and guiding him forward.  
  


“Wait here for just a minute,” Nyx instructs, “and keep your eyes closed. I’ll be quick.”

Nodding, Prompto bites his lip and waits, listening to the sound of Nyx’s hurried footsteps retreating, and the sounds of rummaging in the bedroom beyond. He wonders if he’s getting a gift, but hears the sound of Nyx returning and he’s being guided forward again.

A soft aroma reaches his nose and when Nyx tells him to open his eyes, he gasps at the sight he’s met with. Nyx’s bedroom is littered with candles, the only light source in the room, but it’s soft and sensual and Prompto is a _sucker _for sandalwood. But his eyes fall on the bed, silk sheets and rose petals and it finally hits him what’s going on and he blushes crimson.

“Prom?” Nyx asks softly as he turns the younger man to face him, meeting his gaze. “Can I, um, be your first?”

A part of Nyx hates that he’d asked that way, but something about this had felt so _right_. He’d wanted to respect Prompto’s decision, while still acknowledging the fact that maybe the younger man wasn’t ready. Nyx hadn’t wanted to rush things, but he’d dropped the L-word back when he’d written Prompto the goodbye letter.

He’d doomed them to this three years ago.

Shaking the thoughts away, Nyx returns his attention to Prompto as the other man kisses him and presses close.

“I wouldn’t have anybody else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I'm so sorry my uploading schedule has gotten so fucked. My life has been a tumultuous shitstorm the past week in between work and personal life <3 Thank you to those who are still reading and giving my fics a chance, even my rarepair/unpopular ones. 
> 
> Please consider donating to my Ko-Fi (per the links below) or requesting a cross-stitch commission from me as money is very tight for me right now and I could use all the help I can get <3
> 
> (Also, the next chapter may be the last one but I haven't decided yet)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto's first time.  
nyx has a secret.  
prompto's makes a deal with iggy.

It’s everything Prompto imagined it would be.

Nyx guides them away from the door and to the bed, where they sit and kiss and relax. His hands slip under the knitted sweater, which has one of the youth’s shoulders exposed. He leans in and kisses the freckled skin, listens to the sounds of Prompto’s breathy sighs as his hands explore before long fingers slip under Nyx’s jacket and start pushing it off.

Little by little, skin is exposed, but something keeps them from taking the sweater off Prompto. The blond knows Noctis will kill him if he has sex while wearing it, but he likes the way Nyx is looking at him and he’ll take that risk if it means they still get to do it. He brings the Kingsglaive back into a warm kiss, tasting him as they move back on the bed and down onto the pillows. He should feel awkward and nervous and exposed, but he doesn’t.

Because this feels _right_.

Prompto lets Nyx undress him, but before he can reach to return the favor, Nyx lifts himself up onto his knees and locks their gazes while he pulls off his belt. Prompto, cheeks flushed, rests on his elbows as he watches the older man undress, something he wish he could film so he could see this _all_ the time.

And then he’s naked. And he’s beautiful, and although Prompto’s seen it before, that cock is something _else_.

Is…is that an appropriate compliment? Prompto doesn’t even know. He only understands what the sight is doing to his body as he reaches for Nyx to bring the other man close so they can kiss again. He loves the feeling of their lips together, of that tongue against his own, of how into it they get and the kiss gets so intense that Prompto needs _more_.

Their hips touch and he gasps – _that’s_ it, that’s _exactly_ what he needed. The friction shoots electricity up his spine and he arches against the Kingsglaive on top of him. He’s not sure what comes next, so he follows instinct and need, and he grinds his hips back up into Nyx’s, his eyes fluttering closed at the pleasurable friction it brings his aching dick.

“Hold on a sec, babe,” Nyx breathes in his ear and Prompto opens his eyes when that closeness and warmth moves away and Nyx is grabbing something from the drawer in his nightstand. He returns to his place over Prompto with lube and condoms in both hands. “If you trust me, we don’t have to use these, but I’m okay either way.”

Prompto glances at the condoms and thinks about it for a minute. He’s got nothing to hide, but when he looks up into those gray eyes, he knows Nyx doesn’t either. Sitting up, Prompto brings Nyx down into a kiss and takes the condoms from his hand to toss them away.

“I want to feel _you_,” he breathes against Nyx’s lips. “I trust you.”

Smiling into the kiss, Nyx deepens it as he guides Prompto back down on the bed, forgetting the lube for now as they move together and let the foreplay continue. He’d be content to do just this if they hadn’t already established sex was definitely happening tonight, and although he can’t _wait_ to get inside of that perfect ass, just being with Prompto was enough for Nyx.

When they finally pull apart and meet each other’s gazes, Nyx smiles down at Prompto and nuzzles him gently. “You ready?” he asks, receiving a nod. “…You know what’s coming?” Another nod, slightly timider. “I’ll make it worth it, I promise.”

As Prompto draws up his knees and spreads his legs, Nyx reaches for the lube. A part of the blond feels a little embarrassed and exposed, but the rest of him wonders if this part of sex isn’t ever _not_ awkward.

“Roll over,” Nyx says with a soft laugh. “It’s better this way.”

Blushing, Prompto does as asked, pulling a pillow under his chin as he feels Nyx straddle his legs and hands grip his ass. He bites his lip and glances over his shoulder, just as the older man bends down and spreads those – oh dear gods, even Prompto’s ass cheeks are freckled – and lets his tongue tease that pink hole.

Gasping, Prompto’s brain malfunctions at the sensation emanating from his ass. That tongue goes from teasing his hole, to pushing past it and inside. Instead of clenching, Prompto feels himself relax against the strangely pleasurable intrusion and pushes back into it, grinding into the bed without meaning to.

He can feel Nyx’s fingers digging into his ass cheeks to keep him spread while his tongue pleasures him, but when he pulls back and replaces his tongue with a lubed finger, Prompto cries out in surprise. It hurts at first, replacing the pleasure that tongue brought him, but soft whispers of assurance reach his ears and Prompto tries to stay relax and accept what’s coming.

He knows Nyx is a lot bigger than one finger.

Nyx is careful to take his time until Prompto relaxes enough to take his finger, thrusting it gently a couple of times before he curls it in search of that bundle of nerves. When he presses against it, Prompto jerks on the bed and grips the pillow so hard his knuckles turn white.

“F-_fuck_!” Prompto gasps, shaking and pushing back into that finger with wanton need. “Nyx!” He looks back over his shoulder, biting his lip as he rolls his hips into that finger, desperate for that feeling again.

That plea goes _straight_ to Nyx’s cock and he growls as he carefully adds a second finger, fighting his libido which is screaming at him to rush this so he can get inside that too-tight warmth.

Prompto doesn’t want the dull ache of a second finger being added, he wants that assault on his prostate to happen again, and again, until he’s a sobbing spent mess, but he knows that if he wants this to last and be worth it, he has to be patient and do this part. And by the time a third finger is added, Prompto’s ready – he’s pushing back into those fingers, establishing a rhythm with the bed against his dick and those digits in his ass.

He’s shocked at himself, to be honest, but he supposes he’s learning just what he likes—_OH_. Those fingers press against his prostate and Prompto’s throat is hoarse from all the noises he’s making.

Nyx is smiling as he pulls his fingers free and wipes them on a towel he’d put down earlier – see? He’s prepared. Prompto whines at the loss and looks over his shoulder to watch as Nyx grabs the bottle of lube and preps his long, aching cock. The sight has Prompto’s mouth watering but his stomach tightening nervously – that dick is bigger than those fingers. Can he handle it?

Glancing up at his strokes himself, Nyx spots the concern in those eyes and reaches to guide Prompto onto his back, bending down to kiss him as he growls softly. “Relax,” he breathes thickly, pulling back to get in between Prompto’s legs. “You won’t complain, I promise.”

Prompto licks his lips and nods, tugging the sweater up and out of the way, exposing his stomach, which Nyx reaches to stroke in appreciation before he slides his hand down and up around Prompto’s cock. He strokes Prompto a couple of times, urging him to relax as he gets into position, before he lets go and glances up at those violet-blue eyes.

“Ready?”

Prompto nods and Nyx presses in, slowly, gently, a heavy breath escaping his lips at the mind-numbing tightness that meets his dick. He’d be enjoying it a lot more if he weren’t so worried about Prompto’s nerves.

“Relax, babe,” he breathes out, carefully inching in until Prompto finally loosens a bit and he bottoms out against those pale globes with a sigh. “You okay?”

Prompto nods again, eyes closed, brow furrowed and Nyx fights the pleasure to reach up and take Prompto’s face in his hands. “Tell me to stop,” he says. “I will. It’s okay. We don’t have to do this. I won’t be mad.”

But Prompto’s eyes fly open and he shakes his head fervently. “N-not on your life!” he gasps. “I’ll…I’ll be fine. J-just move.”

Nyx hesitates, but trusts Prompto to tell him to stop if he really wants them to and he pulls back to thrust in gently. The tightness is almost too much. He wants to let go and give in to the pleasure, no matter what that means for Prompto. Just chase his orgasm and fuck the rest, but he looks down at that vulnerable youth beneath him and knows he can _never_ hurt this innocent boy again.

Hooking his arms underneath the blond’s knees, Nyx tugs Prompto down the bed a bit and gets a better angle, picking up speed and depth with his thrusts and slowly, he feels the boy beneath him relaxing with each passing second.

When the pain finally dulls, Prompto feels it replaced by pleasure instead. He wraps his legs around Nyx and brings the other man down into a messy kiss, letting instincts fall into place as his hips roll and those thrusts go deeper. He all but screams when Nyx’s dick finally begins the long-awaited assault on his prostate and Prompto’s vision falls victim to an explosion of stars. His nails dig into that broad back as a warmth consumes him and a tightness coils in his stomach, one that he knows and understands.

Judging from the pitch of Prompto’s gasps and whines, Nyx knows the younger man is close. He reaches between them and wraps one hand around the blond’s forgotten length, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts as best as he can manage. The touch alone has Prompto’s volume rising to the point where Nyx expects a complaint from the neighbors, but he doesn’t care – they can get used to it.

He plans to perfect this with Prompto. He wants to hear and learn all of Prompto’s noises. He wants to be a Prompto expert.

The blond breaks their kiss to try and warn Nyx, but all he manages is a “I-I…” before he comes with a choked cry of pleasure-wracked bliss, body shaking with erratic jerks as he covers the sweater with his release. He clenches around Nyx so hard, Nyx’s eyes nearly cross from the intensity, and he thrusts with purpose as he milks Prompto’s cock dry, letting go to brace himself on the bed and watch Prompto beneath him.

Prompto watches in a pleasured daze as Nyx’s pace intensifies before he finally comes with a growl of Prompto’s name, thrusting into the younger man as his hips press flush against Prompto’s ass, filling him. The sensation brings a content whine from the blond’s lips and he presses back into that feeling, wanting more of it even if that wasn’t possible right now.

A few more needy jerks of his hips escape Nyx before he’s spent and sagging against Prompto, who’s kissing him and rolling his hips gently. That youthful energy is showing its face as Nyx realizes someone’s worked on their stamina since the last time they’d come around each other – recent blowjob excluded.

“That was wonderful,” Prompto breathes as he sags back against the bed, panting.

Nyx settles atop him and kisses him deeply, tasting him and trying to commit every second of this to memory. “And there’s so much more to try,” he teases, earning a blush from Prompto before something occurs to him and he looks down at the sweater he’s still wearing.

“Shit, Noct is gonna kill me.”

Nyx blinks and glances down. “Huh? Why?”

“…Uh, this is his sweater,” Prompto admits with another blush. “He told me not to get your jizz on it, but I’m sure mine is just as criminal.”

Nyx laughs and silences Prompto with a kiss. “Relax, that’s what dry cleaning’s for,” he assures. “If anything, you can just say you lost it and it’ll be our secret and your sex sweater.”

Prompto smiles a little. “Sex sweater?”

“Yeah, because anytime you wear it, I’m gonna think of this night,” Nyx explains with a slight smirk. “And besides, seeing you in nothing but that sweater is gonna be hard to resist.”

Prompto giggles before they kiss again and Nyx carefully pulls out. He cleans them up as Prompto strips from the sweater to climb under the covers with the Kingsglaive. As they curl up and settle down to sleep, they whisper “I love you”s as the candles slowly burn themselves out.

* * *

The next morning isn’t as awkward as Prompto feared it might be. He always heard stories about the ‘morning after’, but waking up in Nyx’s arms to kisses and a proposed shower, was anything but awkward.

They shower and dress, but Prompto has to borrow a shirt because he can’t wear a jizz-crusted sweater. Nyx makes coffee and eggs for breakfast and they sit at the table before a thought occurs to Prompto and he tilts his head.

“Hey, uh, do you know Ignis?”

Nyx coughs into his coffee, earning a raised eyebrow from Prompto as he wipes his mouth with a napkin and nods. “Of course I do,” he says. “He’s the prince’s friend and Adviser. We bump into each other fairly regularly.”

Prompto idly stirs his coffee and keeps his brow raised. “Uh-huh,” he deadpans. “And just how often did you ‘bump into him’ over the past three years?”

Glancing up to gauge Prompto’s reaction, Nyx realizes he shouldn’t have to worry about honesty here and clears his throat before he replies. “I suppose about the same time you started experimenting with the prince, he and I…talked.”

“Really?” Prompto exclaims, but he’s not mad, he’s…surprised. He’d thought, based on what he’s learned over the past three years, that Ignis was always married to the idea of being everything for his prince, and now that they were finally an item, it’s hard to imagine the straight-laced Adviser with anyone else.

Sure, he’d caught Prompto and Noctis together and jokingly explained that they could’ve enlisted his help sooner, but Prompto knew that was just an excuse to be intimate with the prince, and it had worked.

“I-I meant what I said, though, Prompto,” Nyx stammers out. “I wasn’t with anyone else. He and I just…talked. It was a few months after I joined the Kingsglaive and made it in, when we met for the first time. I mean, you’re not blind, he’s a good looking man.” He blushes and Prompto can’t help a smile. “But it was too soon after you, and I think he was looking for a distraction from something. I presume the prince. We kissed a few times, and uh…” He clears his throat again. “May have messed around in the locker room once.”

Prompto gasps and covers his mouth with his hands. “No _way_!” he exclaims. “Ignis? Doing it in public?”

“We didn’t _do it_,” Nyx practically hisses, blush deepening. “I pinned him to a wall and stuck my hand in his pants.” He groans and buries his face in his hands. “We were training, I hadn’t done _anything_ since you, so there was a lot of pent-up tension and Ignis…kind of got the brunt of it. He didn’t complain, but we didn’t really see much of each other after that. I thought maybe I was being punished for breaking my promise to you, so I didn’t chase him.” He lowers his gaze and his hands. “…Sorry, I should’ve told you.”

Prompto tilts his head before he reaches to take one of Nyx’s hands in his own. “Dude, I’m not mad,” he assures with a squeeze. “It’s romantic to think we could’ve waited and not done anything with anyone for three years, but it’s realistic that we didn’t. If I had, last night might not have been as amazing as it was. I would’ve been too scared and nervous, man.” He smiles when Nyx looks up at him. “And I’m happy that you had someone, even if it was only for a little while. I hate to think of you being alone for all this time, without knowing if we’d ever find each other again.”

Smiling at those words, Nyx leans over and kisses Prompto softly, tasting the coffee on his lips and sweeping his tongue in for more of it. He wants to say what he feels, but he knows it’s all in that kiss and by the way Prompto returns it, he knows the other man understands and feels the same.

“Hey, Prom?”

Prompto pulls back and licks his lips, blushing a bit as he looks up through his lashes at Nyx. “Yeah?”

“…I know this is kind of quick and all, but…I kind of think we’re past the point of doing things the normal way,” Nyx starts to say, rubbing the back of his neck. “If you want to bring some stuff over, you can stay at my place whenever. My schedule is kind of hectic being a Kingsglaive. I want to see as much of you when I can, you know? Is that okay?”

Prompto grins a bit, biting his lip. “You’re probably gonna regret asking me that, buddy,” he teases. “But you know my answer.” He leans in and kisses Nyx again, deep and loving, telling the older man exactly what that question means to him with his tongue.

They pull apart and get their things as Nyx has work and needs to get the car back before Drautos notices. He drives Prompto to the prince’s apartment as requested and steals another long kiss before the blond gets out, grabs the giant stuffed chocobo from the fair resting in the backseat, and lugs it into the complex.

He knocks on the door before letting himself in, smirking at Ignis when he spots the Adviser making breakfast in the kitchen. Ignis’s eyes narrow in confusion, but it doesn’t take him long to realize that his secret is out and a _rare_ blush crests his beautiful cheekbones as he fumbles with the spatula and looks away.

“Please keep this between us,” he requests softly as Prompto sets the chocobo on the couch and makes his way over to the kitchen. “I do not need this from His Highness any more than I need it from you.”

“Oh, I can keep it between us, buddy,” Prompto laughs as he rests his arms on the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room. “But it’s gonna cost ya.”

Ignis’s eyes narrow, but he sets down the spatula and clears his throat. “Name your price.”

Prompto places Noctis’s folded sweater on the counter as Ignis’s eyes flicker down and one eyebrow quirks up. “Get this dry cleaned and don’t ever tell Noct what’s on it.”

“Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long to update, you few but faithful readers. I hope the ending is okay :/ <3
> 
> please don't forget to comment/leave kudos on a rarepair fic like this.
> 
> thank you all for being awesome <3

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you enjoyed. As usual, @thwippersnapple is to blame!!! ;)
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
